


曼陀罗佳酿

by icewing83



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewing83/pseuds/icewing83
Summary: 作者脑洞非常大，有对人物的新设定和新解释，胡说八道，乱编乱造，注意OOC防雷。不能接受的请火速退避





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者脑洞非常大，有对人物的新设定和新解释，胡说八道，乱编乱造，注意OOC防雷。不能接受的请火速退避

         意外，在这个世界里无处不在，却又奇怪地并非像硬币落地哪面向上的问题一样，具有恒定的几率。比如当猎魔人以意外律，向被救助者要求“你回家第一眼看到的东西”时，通常得到不是令人尴尬的妻子的情夫，一条狗，一只虫子或者其他的任何猎魔人并不想要的东西，而是像兰伯特那样的孩子。也就是说，这个世界的规律是，“意外”的结果总是正确的，所以这也保证了意外律在任何国家里都得到了承认。  
  
  
        杰洛特仰躺在主卧的大床上，感觉自己无聊得要发霉。  
        虽然想要放弃猎魔人那种颠沛流离的生活，找一个安宁娴静的地方安顿下来养老，是他自己的愿望，但真的过上了这样的悠闲日子，他又变得浑身不适。也许猎魔人那种走常年走在刀锋上般的心跳加速感是会上瘾的，也可能只是想到会在很长时间里失去拥有共同谈资的友人，而滋生出的寂寞罢了。  
        早晨，雷吉斯来向他告别，说是要去看看那个因为悲伤而躲藏起来的族人，毕竟那家伙救过他的命。  
        他是不是会自此就在尼弗嘉德定居下来了？杰洛特想，毕竟他曾经那么说过。在那里已经早就不见什么魔物尸怪之类的了，没有人会发现一个高等吸血鬼混迹在人群里。  
  
        辗转反侧了几次后，杰洛特又读了一次放在床头的，此刻不知在何处游历的希里的来信。即使十万分地小心，但由于被展开太多次，信件还是被弄得有些破旧了。  
        『啊……』猎魔人感叹着，将双手放在脑后，仰望着束缚着他的屋顶，『搞不好等到她想起来看我时，我已经懒死在这里，变成一具腐烂发臭的尸体了。』他低声咕哝，语气听着就像是失去灵感而发脾气的丹德里恩。  
        也许丹德里恩时不时地惹些祸出来求救也不错，他胡思乱想着，开始思念起他曾经与各位友人一同走过的点点滴滴，还有叶。  
        『艹……』猎魔人暗骂了一句，从婆妈的忧思中脱离出来。在床上跪坐起来，进入了冥想。  
  
        在鸡鸣第二次的时候，杰洛特猛然地睁开眼睛，一跃而起，像风一样收拾完他的装备，那些猎魔人旅途中必须的东西，抓起前一顿晚餐多余的干面包，牵上萝卜，飞奔了出去。连个招呼都不打，就把庄园所有的事务都扔给了管家，一如他入驻这里之后的所有日子。反正他也不会酿酒，更不会打理一整个庄园的生意和生活所需要的钱财。那该死的银行和金融家们，他这辈子都不会想再见第二次。他想要的，是自由自在，不为几个子儿就到处砍一些没必要的玩意儿，而不是被富裕所捆绑的庄园主生活。  
  
        在马匹上颠簸着，杰洛特开始思考，如果雷吉斯徒步离开的话，也许在傍晚前就能赶上他。在离开陶森特的路上，他们就可以继续聊天，打发在无人郊野中行走的无趣。然后他们可以在下一个小镇分别，而杰洛特可以看看那里有没有什么需要他的工作，不一定要是猎魔人的工作，哪怕是帮人找回一个锅子的活儿也行。他需要磨练，不然他的猎魔人感官一定会锈掉，然后连带着他的身体和脑子一起。  
  
        然而就像命中注定多坎坷，杰洛特的计划永远也赶不上变化。这大约就是人人都相信“命运”这个迷信，哪怕是心思缜密不择手段的国王也不例外的原因吧——事实总是会玩弄你，而不会让人一直称心如意，无论你计划得多么完美。  
        在飞奔了一整天后，次日的正午，猎魔人终于放弃找寻友人，转而开始与两只山洞巨魔玩起了“你说我猜”的谜语游戏，为了赢得对方手上一块看起来不错的符文石。虽然它对于目前杰洛特的师匠级装备来说，其实也没什么必要，但他闲得无聊嘛。而且，就算没什么回报的好东西，在无聊的旅途中能和人，或者能给你回音的任何有智慧的生物磨磨嘴皮子，也是一种难得的乐趣。  
        丹德里恩有句话怎么说来着，“没有诗歌的世界，沉闷得让人想要自杀。”在杰洛特看来，把诗歌改成对话后，就变得很合适。虽说他前半生经常惯于沉寂，但显然这不是他的本性，他只是默默地忍受着罢了，就像那些扔向他的石子和怪物的称呼。  
        不管怎么说，在千回百转的现实面前，猎魔人改变了他的计划，转而打算在赢了山洞巨魔手中所有的东西之后，再把那些玩意儿还给他们，唯独留下那块符文石。想必那俩个家伙在输掉游戏的怒火中烧之后，又会因为失而复得的“宝物”而高兴得忘记之前所有的事。这样，杰洛特就能不费任何力气，在避免战斗的情况下，把要的东西骗到手。  
        可是，一如既往地发生了意外的事，当他刚赢到手两块掺了金矿碎沙的石化屎团子后，抱着一堆药草的雷吉斯就出现在他眼前，带着略惊讶的表情。然后，猎魔人就像他自己想象中的山洞巨魔一样，忘记了那块符文石。  
  
        翻越泥沼之后，雷吉斯带来的那头勤勤恳恳的愚蠢驴子，就被各色药材、罐子，还有各种水鬼、沼泽巫婆以及其他怪物们的掉落物，它们身体的一部分，几乎压垮了。这让草药医生不得不选择步行。  
        『你可以和我同骑的。』曾经将刚从狂渴血瘾中恢复的虚弱的雷吉斯扛回他的居所，猎魔人熟知高等吸血鬼并没有他们外表和名号所见得如此沉重。『只要我把萝卜的马鞍稍微更换一下。』说着，一眨眼他就从侧袋中，像是变魔术一样掏出一副老旧的廉价马鞍——那几乎是一块可以固定于马身的革质厚毯，没有什么便于骑跨的形状，但对于双人同骑来说再好不过。  
  
        一顿饭的功夫，雷吉斯终于放弃了推辞，被猎魔人拉上了马匹。原因是他接连地踩中了三块坚硬的小石子，而后者就正巧每次都卡在了他靴子的鞋跟缝隙里，使他不得不用他尖锐指甲把它们一次又一次地扣出来，简直是灾难。  
        但坐上马，并不意味着煎熬的结束，现在他又得和重力做斗争了。平坦的马鞍让他很难找到抓的地方，而马匹走动时的摇晃，又让他止不住地在马背上来回地移动，颇有下滑的趋势。  
        『你可以抓住我的腰的。』猎魔人终于止不住笑，说。  
  
  
        自觉很了解这位高等吸血鬼老朋友的杰洛特，始终也弄不明白，雷吉斯为什么总是那么紧张，即使是在没有任何怪物的荒原上，不会有袭击，甚至没有人烟，也不可能有人会识破他的伪装，但他还是用不安的方式紧拽着东西，只是把抓紧的对象从他自己的背包带子换成了杰洛特的腰带。  
        『放松，你需要来点儿酒。』猎魔人在被拉扯的腰带勒得慌后提议，『我还有点儿煎药的溶剂，虽然风味可能比起高档货来说不怎样，但我还是建议你可以尝几口。』他在口袋里摸了摸，便挖出一大瓶递向身后，『黑夜让气温显得有点儿冷了，我也得来两口驱驱寒。』  
        雷吉斯眨了眨眼睛，没有接。如果杰洛特不是知道他骑术不错的话，差点都要以为他是因为害怕被从马背上摔下去而不敢脱手。  
        『如果你想要酒的话，我还有不少曼陀罗釀。』高等吸血鬼在近距离直视着猎魔人的双眼，从那对金色猫瞳里，他看到的是悠然自得的惬意。  
        『哇哦，那可不错！』意料中的，猎魔人都是些酒鬼。只要不碍事，他们总喜欢随时来那么一壶，哪怕在喝醉这件事上栽过跟头，也会无法抗拒地重蹈覆辙。  
  
       果不其然地，在对着酒瓶你一口我一口地喝了几轮后，猎魔人就开始话多了起来。他主动提起了寒霜，还有狂猎，以及那些接连不幸的日子。完后，他又开始口不择言地说了叶和特莉丝的事。  
        『也许你会认为我是个不负责任的混蛋，但是……』杰洛特打了个酒嗝，『我要说，我真的无法作出选择。我不想伤害她们任何一个。我讨厌做选择题。』  
        『所以你选择让她们自己作出选择，接受不了的就退出，是吗？你的确真够混蛋。』拿到酒瓶的雷吉斯向他举了举瓶身示意，『我不觉得有任何一个女人能够接受这样的做法。』  
        『是啊……』杰洛特用力从老友手中抢过瓶子，灌下了一大口，『所以我被抛弃了。噗地……』他作出一个叶奈法把水从窗口倒出去的动作。  
        随后，他得到了老友的一个拍肩作为宽慰。『或许你现在去找那个你更爱的，然后道歉，她会原谅你。』雷吉斯提议。  
        但猎魔人却摇了摇头，扯出一抹苦笑。『让我们换个话题，说点别的。』他硬生生地拒绝了，并且把酒瓶塞回雷吉斯的手里，『说说你的事怎么样？你还想家吗？也许可以拜托希里帮你找到能回去的传送门什么的。』  
        高等吸血鬼惊讶地张开嘴，却又在几秒之后合上了，『不了。就算能回去，我可能也已经没有办法习惯那里，转而开始思念这里了。』  
        『思念陶森特吗？』杰洛特眯着眼，看向友人那变得复杂的表情。  
        『所有的。』而雷吉斯却抛出了模棱两可地回答。  
        杰洛特的眼珠来回地转了转，下一刻又像黑夜密林中的狼一样，变得闪闪发光。  
        『等等。』他抬起手，仿佛在思考什么重要的事儿。『我记得你说你是天球交汇之后，在这里诞生的一批吸血鬼。』他说。  
        『没错！』  
        『可你思念天球交汇前你所在的家乡？』猎魔人颇有兴趣地发问，像是一个抓住了盲点的侦探。  
        『是的。』  
        『可……』没等杰洛特指出其中的矛盾之处，雷吉斯就打断了他。  
        『或许我没有说明白，引起了误会。』高等吸血鬼的声音中也带着一丝醉意，『我曾经所在的世界，也有人类和吸血鬼之分。而我曾经也是普通的人类，在那里。』他低头紧盯着自己的指甲，仿佛那里突然长出了草药花来。  
        『天球交汇把暗影长老——那个世界的一名高等吸血鬼，和一大群圈养的人类幼儿带到了这里。为了排解孤独，吸血鬼把那些人类变成了同伴。』雷吉斯小啜了一口，略带苦涩的酒液滑入干渴的喉咙，那种香醇浓郁的甘甜中带着苦的滋味，与他现在的心情不谋而合。『然而，那名吸血鬼依旧不能接受变化，接受在这里的生活，甚至不能接受那些他制造出来的“同伴”。他把自己关在洞穴里，每一天、每一天都守着那扇带他来的门曾经在的地方。』  
        这下子，张大嘴的人变成了杰洛特。  
        『你曾经是人类？』他像一个第一次听说这世界存在吸血鬼的傻子一样，重复了一次已被告知的事实。『我以为高等吸血鬼一出生就是……』  
        『高等吸血鬼并不能生育。』雷吉斯笑起来，『就和你们猎魔人一样。我们都是转化而来的。』  
        『我们俩的又一个相似之处。嗯哼？』猎魔人又喝了一口。『我们是通过青草试练。你们呢？有种传说，被吸血鬼咬了的人……』  
        『会变成吸血鬼？哦不，我的朋友，那样遍地都是高等吸血鬼了。』  
        『想来也是。』杰洛特努了努嘴，赞同道。『那又是怎样才能？我只是随便问问……』他耸耸肩，表达出了自己的好奇心。  
        『高等吸血鬼的血。』雷吉斯看着对方摇摇晃晃地转过头，鼻尖几乎贴上了自己的脸。『当然不是普通状态下的。不同的状态下，我们的身体结构，甚至是血液中的成分都不一样。你看过我们的另一种形态，那时候的血，人类饮下后有一定几率可以被转化成同样的东西。』  
        『一定几率？不是全部吗？』在酒精和曼陀罗汁液的作用下，猎魔人几乎整个身子都靠在了身后人的胸口上，抓住缰绳的手也松了下来。  
        『能真正成为吸血鬼的人很少。一部分在饮下吸血鬼血的当场就死了。剩下的可能在二十到五十年中慢慢转变，最后成为吸血鬼。还有一部分人，血液对他们根本无效，当然也可能是需要比五十年更久的时间，但他们根本无法活着等到那时候。』高等吸血鬼的手犹豫了一下，穿过猎魔人的手臂之下，帮他控制住了马匹。  
        『你接受吸血鬼血液的时候几岁？』杰洛特把手指插入友人那白色的发丝中。『都已经几乎全白了。』  
        高等吸血鬼愣了愣，低声长叹了一次，『十二岁吧。我都快记不得那时候是什么样子了。』  
        喝完了瓶中最后一滴的猎魔人，决定放弃继续追问，如果吸血鬼血液和其他药剂混合，或者加温后，又或者对于变异的人类是否会失效的问题。因为那未免有些过分，张嘴说出来就仿佛有一种质问最亲密的友人是否曾下毒的刻薄。  
        或许是曼陀罗毒素的作用，也可能只是酒精的关系，杰洛特感觉被轻飘飘的云朵所包围着，一切不快、苦闷、孤寂都化作了热气，从身体里蒸腾出去，只留下欣悦和放松。他彻底地依靠在高等吸血鬼的怀里，抛弃了所有的警觉，沉沉地睡去。  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

        与其他美酒不同，雷吉斯用曼陀罗根茎釀出的酒，即使喝醉了，第二天也不会头疼，真是奇妙。这个好处让杰洛特彻底忘记了醉酒的坏处，甚至在睡醒后怀念起那种如坠云端的感受。  
        说实话，这太糟糕了。过去，那次他喝断片后醒来，浑身上下只剩内裤的事，以及在凯尔莫罕喝得神志不清后，套上了叶的裤子的事。至少在这些“意外”发生之后，他会反省一阵子，虽然其实更多的是后悔之后头疼欲裂的感受。但不管怎么说，这保证了他在一段时间内会克制自己喝酒的量，好尽量降低那些意外之事发生的频率。但一旦头不痛了，啊哈，大概即使是下次醉了会一丝不挂地裸奔，对经历过更糟糕的事的猎魔人来说，那也算不上什么，所以他就会更加肆无忌惮了。  
        通常的，这种放纵的终点会是死亡，比如某次太醉而失手，或被偷袭。但意外之所以被称之为意外，就是因为它是不可预见的。

        白天，在将萝卜和驴子弄上一条破船之后，猎魔人开始与他的吸血鬼好友轮番划船，以便绕开那段充满沙子和狂风的路。在摇曳的船上，马匹和人都得到了良好的休息。这也直接导致了之后毫无困意的猎魔人提议在夜晚赶路，好在第二天天黑前进入城镇的大门，然后在小旅店好好地洗个澡，再睡上一觉。  
        也许是在船上睡饱了精力十足，也可能是在猎魔人不注意的时候，萝卜偷啃了什么不该啃的杂草，当两人再次骑跨到她背上的时候，她竟然开始得瑟地一路小颠跑起来。在控制无果之后，杰洛特不得不对他的爱马释放了一个亚克西法印，好让她安静下来，慢慢走，而不是把他们抖得跟筛糠似的，连披在两人身上，用来暂时包裹御寒的熊派大衣也不断地滑落。  
        不过在历经这番折腾后，当杰洛特扭转腰，重新把大衣盖到老友身上时，雷吉斯不再显得那么别扭了。他配合地拉好大衣的一半衣襟，把另一半尽可能地遮在猎魔人的肩膀上。并且地，让杰洛特万分高兴的是，他终于把手从他的腰带上松开，好好地揽上了腰。  
        “谢天谢地”，猎魔人在心中感慨，他总算不用为他的腰带随时可能断掉的命运操心了。  
        暖意从两人贴近的胸腹传来，而大衣又阻隔了寒风，以这样的姿势在旷野上骑行着时，猎魔人敏感的嗅觉让他可以清晰地闻见，贴近的草药师身上那股曼陀罗草的清香来。这让杰洛特又开始想念酒了。  
        『你应该还有点的，是吧？那种酒。』猎魔人咕哝道。  
        『我倒是觉得你不能再喝了。』然而，明显不怎么赞同的高等吸血鬼却摆出一副欲言又止的态度。  
        『为什么？我今天还没摄入过任何含酒精的东西呢。来嘛，别小家子气。』从超级近的距离听起来，猎魔人的嗓音已经近乎是在撒娇了。  
        『作为一个猎魔人，你不该养成这种在路途上喝酒的习惯，太危险了，会让你失去警觉之心。』虽然这么说着，但杰洛特能听出来，吸血鬼的语音里已经开始动摇了。只要他稍加努力，一点点的，他就可以得到想要的。  
        『我知道。我一个人的时候当然不可能喝酒。可现在……』猎魔人半回过头，凝视着身后人的眼。『我还有你啊。』他说。  
        『哦……杰洛特……这……』显然地，这句子起了作用。当吸血鬼略带羞涩地低垂下眼睛的时候，杰洛特就知道他成功了，轻而易举地。

        于是很快地，又一瓶对于猎魔人和吸血鬼这些不怕毒的家伙们来说的佳酿又见了底。酒意让猎魔人胡乱地哼哼着曾经听到过的曲调，在四处嗅闻着搜寻那股醉人的清香。然后，他在老友的肩侧找到了它的源头，那是不久前他传递酒瓶时不小心蹭上去的。  
        『你是怎么想到用曼陀罗来釀酒的？真是天才！』醉得厉害的杰洛特，毫不客气地将脸埋入了吸血鬼的颈窝里，像是只餍足的猫，开心地来回磨蹭着，在不经意中，把带着酒气的湿润嘴唇贴上对方的衣领。  
        『杰洛特！』雷吉斯的嗓音里带着一丝压抑的颤音。他企图把扭成麻花，歪歪斜斜的猎魔人掰回来，好好地坐在马背上，而不是进一步地给两人之间增加一些时重时轻的摩擦。  
        但他失败了。『嗯哼？』猎魔人发出一声转调的询问声，双手撑着马鞍的皮革，将屁股往后挪了挪。这下子，两人真的亲密无间地紧紧贴合在一起了。『怎么了？埃米尔。』他挺起腰，把头隔在高等吸血鬼的肩上，仰视着对方的眼睛，完全没有防备对方会咬他脖子的一点点的可能。  
        雷吉斯绝对没有想到眼前的这个形势，他彻底地僵硬起来。而随着那温柔的声音唤出他的名字，他的其他某些部位也难以自制地开始变得坚硬。某种他一直隐藏的渴望又在他伪装的外皮下蠢蠢欲动，不仅仅是鲜血，他还在窥视着另一些东西，一些他永远也不会提及，甚至不希望想起来的东西。他开始向后退，并希望把烂醉的猎魔人推开点儿，但这显然不太可能。杰洛特现在就像快牛皮糖似拽住了他，想要摆脱，除非把他推下马，又或者两人一起跌下去。高等吸血鬼还在犹豫，这两种情况都是他极力想要避免的。  
        可猎魔人极快的应变能力和身手，替他将两种选择都统统一起碾碎了。  
        杰洛特向身后伸出手，握住了吸血鬼略有抬头趋势的腿间中心。立刻地，吸血鬼打了个明显的颤，同时发出一种被堵住喉咙的呜咽声。反常地，不太表露感情的猎魔人放声笑了起来，伴随着这爽朗的嗓音，他手上的揉捏动作却充满了挑弄的恶意。惊恐写在了吸血鬼的脸上，但同时那里还流露出了些别样感情，一种期冀与绝望混合的疼痛，在酒精和曼陀罗毒素的烘托下，蔓延开来。  
        『停下。』雷吉斯用沙哑的声音意图制止。他用力地想要从对方的腋下抽回手，好跳下马脱身，却被杰洛特反应迅速地抓住了手腕，并死死地按在了自己的腹前。想要在不伤到猎魔人的情况下离开，变得毫无可能。  
        而那个正在胡作非为的醉汉，竟然还发出了『嘘——』的安抚声，撅起的双唇轻靠在耳边，撩起的呼吸已经将吸血鬼激得完全动弹不得。  
        『放轻松，这没什么。』如此说着的猎魔人，在披盖着的大衣下摆的遮掩下，手已经长驱直入地探入了身后人的裤腰里。随着他的动作，高等吸血鬼彻底败下阵来，只得将头抵在猎魔人的肩胛间，发出粗重的喘息声。而吸血鬼接连的呻吟又将两人间的温度再度提高，把早已被酒所迷惑的猎魔人推入了对性事的渴望。  
        『有劳你……也搭把手……』他一边咕哝着，一边抚过紧扣在腰间的吸血鬼的修长指尖，并引导他碰触向自己的灼热。  
        即使是酒精和曼陀罗毒素叠加作用，也无法完全弄乱的高等吸血鬼的脑，却被涌满全身的情愫搞得一塌糊涂。在猎魔人充满欲望的嗓音的催促下，他克制住内心残暴奔腾的念头，温柔地抚慰着对方，恰到好处地让将杰洛特浸透在快感之中。而迷失了自我的猎魔人，早已无法继续再替友人服务下去，他只顾将双手抵着马背，撑起身子，感受着即将迎面而来的高潮冲击。  
        『雷吉斯……埃米尔……再……一点……』他带着一线哭音，胡乱地呼唤着。彻底被蛊惑了的高等吸血鬼，绕动指尖轻轻地划过腿间隐秘处的皮肤，向后部更深处探去，却又在接触到关键之前，因为找回一点理智而突然停止了动作。  
        『别停，快……继续……』猎魔人在怀中难耐地扭动着，甚至俯下身躯、弓起背脊，将臀部向后顶向吸血鬼的掌心。『快点……』  
        雷吉斯终于放弃了一切的挣扎，仅仅全力将理智用于维持着温柔的动作。一点点地逗弄、开拓，最终攻入城池，慢慢厮磨，打算用最温和的方式让彼此都释放出来。

        然而，意外总是伴随着猎魔人的身侧。  
        当高等吸血鬼将自己深深埋入的时候，那原本因为法印而乖巧的马儿却突然摆脱了控制，又开始颠着跑起来。  
        雷吉斯立刻打算去勒住缰绳，迫使萝卜停下蹄来。可却被杰洛特阻止了。  
        颠簸的马身，令位于马背上的交合变得疯狂而激烈，每一次颠颤都让结合被钉入得更深。在一次用力而快速地打上最为正确的点时，猎魔人大声咒骂出来。『艹』他说。然后下一次的打击就让他完全不能完整地说出话来了。他能做的，也仅是在努力保持平衡的同时，享受这个疯狂的过程。  
        等到马儿不再奔跑，两人都气喘吁吁地从高潮中撤离，又被余韵的欢欣所包裹后，杰洛特总算是能用嘶哑得厉害的嗓子作出一句总结性评价了。『这可比独角兽标本棒多了，真是见鬼的棒。』他低喃着，一边接着酒劲，给帮他清理的雷吉斯找出一串的麻烦。

 

        当喝醉胡闹的猎魔人终于睡熟后，雷吉斯再一次被悔意浸透了。他记得上一次如此责备自己时的场景，渴血而失去理智的他袭击了一个人类。看着那个无辜路过的农妇奄奄一息的样子，雷吉斯发誓再也不会如此放纵自己的欲望了。  
        然而，无论他怎么小心地提醒自己要克制，他还是过去那个禁不起诱惑的混蛋。或许他面对猎魔人那露出的脖子时，那种对血液的渴望可以压抑，但那不是因为他有足够的理智，而是在另一种欲念的对比之下，血液对他来说变得没有那么重要了。  
        雷吉斯曾经坦言，血液对于高等吸血鬼来说，就像是美酒之于人类。非必要，但是却能上瘾，然后变得不能没有。而杰洛特，对于他而言就像是用曼陀罗酿造的酒，明知有毒，却因为受不了那散发着甘甜气味的引诱，仗着自己的体质而饮下，然而当美味消失在胃底后，留下的却只有疼痛，内心的疼痛。他屈从了本性，而将他们的友情彻底地毁了，连带好不容易建立起来的，猎魔人对于吸血鬼的信任。  
        雷吉斯觉得自己应该立刻消失，永远地远离。但他又不能将烂醉的杰洛特就这样丢在马背上，独自一人，也不能像个无耻的混账一样，没有道歉就开溜，逃避责任。于是他在自责中僵持了一夜，直到杰洛特重新睁开眼睛。

        比起在精神上痛苦挣扎了一宿的雷吉斯，清醒过来，并且意识到之前发生了什么的杰洛特，却没有那么多复杂的想法。他仅仅是在心底对自己翻了个白眼。虽然在解决肉体欲望时，他通常会选择自己的某个情人，又或者附近哪个妓院，但在四人混浴的大木盆中，与非人类的异性和同性随意地摸来摸去，甚至搞起了4P大混战，这事也曾发生。在肉欲问题上，他的节操并没有那么容易找到下限。当然，不得不说，他不是艾斯凯尔，并不怎么喜欢长着角和蹄子的情人。  
        所以杰洛特的结论是，他并不怎么在意前一晚不小心发生的事，而且他一直就挺喜欢雷吉斯的，无论是他善良的内心、温和的个性、细致的洞察力和果断的言行，现在大概还能再加上一条，不错的床技。  
        但就在他转头想要调侃几声的那一刻，雷吉斯脸上那难看的表情，瞬间让他打消了主意。  
        『嗨！』猎魔人最终选择了简单的一个招呼。然而，在对方突然摆出哀愁且自责的脸看向自己时，他又立刻出声阻止。  
        『千万别道歉，好吗？』他抓住了雷吉斯握紧而让指甲刺伤手掌的拳头，硬是把它掰了开来，让那些看着都疼的伤口消失在眼前。『天哪，这原本就是我先开始的，如果你道歉，那简直就是在责难我了。』他小心地用袖口替雷吉斯擦了擦手上的血迹，柔声说，『如果你觉得尴尬，那么就不要再提这件事了，只是把它忘了。好吗？』  
        猎魔人望着那个一直低着头的吸血鬼，直到他发出“嗯”的回应声。  
        “真他妈糟糕！”杰洛特暗骂了自己一声。对于那件事原本没有后悔的他，现在生出了足够的懊悔。


	3. Chapter 3

        然而，杰洛特还是猜错了。即使是不再提起，并且持续了几乎一整天的由他主导的胡扯聊天，他都无法再将两人一同旅行的美好气氛给重新找回来了。一种漫起的伤感也染上了他的心头。  
        于是在下一个城镇，在雷吉斯住进一家小旅店后，杰洛特选择了分道扬镳，至少是暂时的。  
        从驴子上收拾好属于自己的所有东西，他最后一次拥抱了雷吉斯，然后牵着萝卜消失在了黑夜的街道里。

        第四天，雷吉斯搞定了镇上前来向草药医生求助的所有病患。  
        期间，他其实也有悄悄关注过杰洛特在镇上的动静。猎魔人接了不少委托，在炼金商人那里补了一回药剂，去了三回妓院，其中一回呆了至少六七个时辰，还和三个当兵的发生了争执，被银行和澡堂的保安轰出了门。  
        叹息了一声后，雷吉斯决定不告而别。猎魔人终究有自己的生活，一个朋友只是偶尔见面谈笑风声也许才是做好的。  
        他将剩余的药材罐子用蜡封紧，按照习惯的顺序逐一放进材料包里，然后结清了旅店的房钱，打算次日动身。  
        可意外总是会那样不期而至。当雷吉斯坐到床沿准备休息的时候，猎魔人闯进了他的房门——几乎全裸，周身上下只围了一条浴巾。

        在眨了数次眼睛，确认眼前的人不是自己思念过头而导致的幻觉后，雷吉斯冲了过去，把自己的睡袍披在了对方身上。  
        『怎么了？』他问。吸血鬼明锐的嗅觉，闻见了浓烈的酒精的味道，一些烈性酒，也许还有一些蜂蜜酒，当然还有一丝他留给他的曼陀罗酒的气味。  
        『我真的闻着有下水道的味道吗？』猎魔人摇晃着询问，显得有点儿生气。  
        吸血鬼凑近了些，他闻见了猎魔人皮肤上散发出的廉价皂荚味儿，当然还有猎魔人所特有的带着浓郁草药味的煎药的气息。  
        『不。』雷吉斯回答说，『你去下水道了？』  
        『我去了下水道！还有很多地方！』猎魔人口齿不清地说，『但我洗干净了！在河里！』他转过头看着吸血鬼的眼睛，继续嘟嘟囔囔，『然后，我在酒馆里碰到了叶，你知道她说什么吗？他说我有下水道的味儿！』  
        『她只是在和你赌气，她一定知道你去过哪里，她还在生你的气，所以才这么说。』雷吉斯试图安慰他，但没有什么效果。  
        『没错！她一定看了我的脑子！我讨厌这样！』杰洛特挥舞着一只手，对着空气指指点点。  
        『也许并没有，她有很多渠道可以得知你的行踪。而且她生气是因为你，你伤了她的心。』雷吉斯无奈地指出。  
        可醉了的猎魔人显然不想要按照他的逻辑。『她讨厌下水道！从来不会跟我一起进去！哪怕里面有些有趣的东西！算了，反正她也不会觉得有趣！』杰洛特竟然像是个孩子一样耍起了脾气。  
        『如果是你，你会和我一起去吗？下水道，或者别的什么地方，比如沼泽什么的。我猜你并不怕弄脏你的裙子，你会吗？去下水道！』他最后看向雷吉斯，持续地追问，仿佛对下水道有什么奇怪的执念。  
        『我想我没问题。』吸血鬼微笑着说，『但叶奈法是一位女士，我想你应该多体谅一下她……』  
        没等他说完，杰洛特就打断了他，『前面一句就行！』  
        雷吉斯在洋溢起来的曼陀罗香气中苦笑了一下，接着顺着问道，『所以你去了下水道，然后发现了什么有意思的事情？』  
        『一个案子，有意思的案子。』猎魔人也在床边坐了下来，赤裸的双脚还粘着一些街道上的灰尘。  
        『一开始我接了一个委托。妓院老鸨说她们后院的下水道里有一大群水鬼。』杰洛特摸了摸下巴上刚刚冒出的胡渣，摆出思索的样子，『但在我看来，这个完全被文明侵占的城市应该很久都没有这种东西了。于是我到周围的几个地方去询问，的确不算太久之前这个地方就有了这样的传说，下水道里的水鬼。可从来就没有人真的看见它们，也没有受害者。哈，这真奇怪，不是吗？而且共用一个下水道的银行员工还说，水鬼打劫了他们给客户存放贵重物品的地下金库。太他妈搞笑了，我第一次听说水鬼除了要命，还要钱。』他耸耸肩。『不过当我进入地下道的时候，嘿！还真的遇上了水鬼，足足六只，还有不少尸体，都带着金银和珠宝，但是……』  
        『让我猜猜，』雷吉斯带着闪闪发亮的眼睛接上说，『但是他们的打扮看起来不像有钱人的样子。一群从下水道屡次打劫银行的匪徒，为了防止有人撞见他们作案，而放出了水鬼的谣言，却因为分赃不均而被同党杀死在下水道里。不为人知的尸体在那里变异，最终变成了真的水鬼。』  
        『真是聪明！』猎魔人带着满意的表情，用力地拍了拍雷吉斯的背，赞扬道。『我就知道你能很快推出答案来。』  
        『谢谢。』吸血鬼歪了歪头，『不过我更想知道答案的是，你的衣服，还有剑，去了哪里？』  
        『啊……那些啊……』杰洛特把盖在身上的睡袍掀开，扔到了床头，『我脱在你门口了。我本想来问你有没有水，我好再冲一次澡的。浴室都关门了。』  
        『我去问问旅店老板，我帮他儿子治好了常年咳嗽的毛病，他应该会替你弄点儿热水来。』雷吉斯立马站起来，走向门口，却被杰洛特抬手拉了回来。  
        『现在我觉得不需要了。既然你说我没什么气味的话。』猎魔人的手环上了雷吉斯的腰，在他的腹侧轻抚。  
        吸血鬼有点儿慌了，他急忙推阻，出声说，『可你的衣服和剑放在门外不安全，我得把它们拿进来。』他从安放在床头柜上的包里掏出一个小瓶，打开递给猎魔人，『解酒的药，把它喝了吧。为了明天你能舒服点儿。』  
        杰洛特没有松手，只是看了看雷吉斯的表情，略有不快地咂了咂嘴，把药喝了。然后，他突然发力，将对方扯着一同倒在了床铺上。  
        熟悉的感觉又环绕了上来，那股诱人的曼陀罗芳香。但这次，雷吉斯想好了要拒绝它。  
        他挣脱了出来，离开床，却还是被拉住了手腕。  
        『杰洛特。你……我们不能……』他说。在下一瞬间，被猎魔人悲伤的眼睛盯在了原地。  
        『好吧，你不想。是我的错。』被叫到名字的猎魔人缓缓地垂下眼睛，逐渐松开握住对方的手，任凭手臂无力地滑落，『你不想的。是我不好。』他机械地重复说。  
        雷吉斯呆住了，他的心无声地在叫喊着，『我想。』但他没有作出任何动作，没有顺从地坐回去，也没有离开。  
        『我不是……』慌了神的吸血鬼仿佛是回到了数百年前的初恋时，不知道如何是好。『我只是……』他吱吱唔唔，最终自圆其说地开口，『我还是觉得东西在门口不安全，走过的任何人都可能拿走它们。』  
        杰洛特挑起了眉毛，盯着高等吸血鬼那罕见的变红的耳尖。『没关系的，我把割下来的水鬼舌头和爪子，还有心脏，放在了装备上面，没有人敢动它们。』他跟着站了起来，从身后吻上了回过头的吸血鬼的嘴唇。

        那些自制再一次被抛到了脑后，在这充满了酒和草药气味的吻中迷失。  
        高等吸血鬼将手托在杰洛特的脑后，捧着他的头颅，贪婪地吞下那让他失控的气息，直到猎魔人发出快要窒息的呜咽声。  
        雷吉斯带着迷醉的表情看着眼前的猎魔人，扫视过他宽阔的肩和饱满的胸腹和手臂肌肉，然后流连在那与他那强壮身材不符的细腰上，还有优雅的腿型，以及毫无茧子犹如贵族女子的纤细双足。然后，他又将注意力移回那些遍布于皮肤上的伤痕。吸血鬼想象着那些伤口曾经的样子，想象着自己小心地抚过那里，为猎魔人涂抹上止血和防治感染的药水，然后包扎好的样子，无比地期望自己能够在他的身边，在猎魔人需要的任何时刻。  
        而就在吸血鬼沉浸于遐想之中而发愣时，杰洛特早就解开他的外套，用他灵活的双手将吸血鬼穿着的那些繁复的衣衫褪去。他挪动坐着的位置，让自己与对方面对面地挤坐在一起，甚至抬起双腿，跨过吸血鬼的腿根，将两人略微抬头的勃起紧贴在一处，接着收紧手掌抚摸着它们。  
        一波突然涌起的凶猛快感，将高等吸血鬼的精神扯了回来，猛然地跌入现实的情欲中。而当他张开嘴喘息时，那可恶的猎魔人又吻了过来。雷吉斯终于被名为“杰洛特”的毒素完全侵入灵魂，无可救药。他将手扶上猎魔人的腰侧，然后温柔地将他放倒在床单上。  
        当目光落入杰洛特的眼中时，雷吉斯听到猎魔人在低声说着什么。他俯下身，想要细听，却从那张嘴里听见了别人的名字。  
        『其实我之前也想过的，想向叶道歉。』  
        吸血鬼怔怔地收回了手。  
        『瞧，伤害一个人没那么难，不是吗？只要冷淡地告别就行。但我当时依然给特莉丝希望，而没有彻底拒绝她，是因为……』  
        『因为你同时爱着两人。』低沉的嗓音中满是失落，雷吉斯已经悄然地坐到另一边，用手掌捂着脸说道。  
        『是因为我对叶还在犹豫。』杰洛特没有动，只是继续自白着。『得到她其实很容易，只要做出一点牺牲。就像她为我做出的让步一样。她决定放弃她那些飞黄腾达的梦想，一起找一个像陶森特那样的优美庄园过隐居的日子。但我犹豫了，就像我今天在酒馆那样。』  
        猎魔人躺着，伸长手去抚摸高等吸血鬼的指尖。『我觉得我做不到，一直在庄园里悠闲地度日。我很贪心，还在期冀有人陪伴的到处旅行的生活。我无法在同一个地方安顿下来，我想要去不同的地方，寻找有趣的事物。但叶不行。我知道，也不想强求。』  
        他将毫无反应的吸血鬼的手拉过来，按在自己的心口。『我一直在兜着转，喜欢了一个又一个。每一个都如此美好，却不能让我为她们停留，也不能让她们为我而放弃自己的生活。但我还在期望下一个可以。』  
        『真的可以吗？埃米尔。』杰洛特突然强硬地把雷吉斯的脸掰着望向自己，并注视着他的眼睛。  
        一个温柔的啄吻落在猎魔人的眼睑上，一种无声的安慰。笑容重新回到杰洛特的脸上，他勾上雷吉斯的脖子，将他拽入臂弯里。『我看得出你有所顾虑。也许现在不是一个寻求答案的好时机。』他把自己的额头抵着吸血鬼的，以这样亲昵的姿势合上眼。  
        约莫过了一小时，雷吉斯感觉到身边的人动了动，松开了他，然后从被褥中小心翼翼地钻出来，走下了床。紧接着，他听到了开门声。他叹了口气，意识到猎魔人已经完全清醒了，拜他的药剂所赐。毕竟之前他就能看出来，对方已经逐渐开始脱离醉酒的胡言乱语，变得思维缜密。  
        他以为杰洛特会就此离开。  
        但当门发出闭合的声响时，他依旧能够感觉到屋里有人。  
        『吵醒你了吗？』猎魔人站在床边，把手里的东西丢在地上。『我想你是对的，装备还是拿进来比较好。』他拿过长裤裤腿，在脚底擦了擦，又窝回床铺中。  
        也许是被杰洛特再次回来的欣慰感所支配，高等吸血鬼开口坦言，『我以为你会走了。』他在被子中蒙着头说。  
        1秒内，猎魔人就惊讶地意识到了一个惊天的问题，原来掏心都不会死的吸血鬼们，在灵魂层面却都有着一颗敏感纤细的玻璃心。  
        好吧，他早该发现的，这事儿一开始就有了不少苗头了。比如预示果断的雷吉斯在床上总是犹犹豫豫，他还记得不久前那个令人不怎么舒爽的急刹车，他不过就是说了两句话而已。又比如当女爵在他面前并无所指地说出“可怕怪物”的称呼时，雷吉斯那受伤的左右躲闪的眼神。又或者他们初遇时，他执着地询问多少钱才能让杰洛特来杀他时，那种期待又害怕会失落的样子。  
        更不要说失恋就像是世界毁灭一样莫名奇妙地就发飚的另一个吸血鬼了，即使是被丹德里恩骗了的17岁少女，都没像他那么会折腾。  
        说实在的，他宁可面对生气的叶那丢过来的大衣柜，也不想面对雷吉斯那带着压抑着低落和伤心的嗓音。杰洛特的肩垮了下来，他十分庆幸自己在之前被要求喝下醒酒药的时候，有乖乖照做，不然鬼知道对于他那些求欢的举动，雷吉斯会怎么想。一个醉鬼寻找的替代品吗？他感觉到自己的心口疼的发懵，仿佛是遭受着他负了两位女术士后被所有术士团体指责的两倍。  
        他在被子里动了动，伸出手抱住了背对他睡着的高等吸血鬼，并把鼻尖紧贴在对方的耳朵背后，发出及其细微的哼声，作为道歉。  
        一会儿，一双手覆盖了上来，温柔地抚触着杰洛特的左手，一点点地，描画着指尖和指节，然后嵌入指缝里轻轻爱抚，并揉捏着手掌侧的皮肤，在掌心的纹理处徘徊。  
        猎魔人在这种简单的落在他手上的触感中，几乎立刻就又硬了起来，全身涨满的欲望无比渴望着一场酣畅淋漓的性事。但他没有作出任何动作，强迫自己好好地一动不动地躺着。他不希望雷吉斯会认为他是一个没有爱情也能随便就跟人上床的人，哪怕过去有时候真的就是。  
        当高等吸血鬼将五指一同缓缓插入猎魔人的指间缝隙，并收紧手指，握着他的手掌时，杰洛特打着颤，猛然地射在了内裤里。  
        『活见鬼了。这也行！』猎魔人在心中骂了一句。在余韵中也抓紧了雷吉斯的手，然后睡死过去。


	4. Chapter 4

        然而第二天早餐的时候，杰洛特在直愣愣地胡吃海塞了一会儿干面包后，开口告别。『你今天就要动身了吧。』他甚至说出的不是一个问句，『我在这里还有个该死的委托，牵涉到该死的政治。要不是罗契所托，我一点也不想扯进这一团的浑水里去。』他气鼓鼓地喝了一大口水，『我可能要在这里呆久一点了。也许我们可以在去史凯利杰群岛的船码头汇合，你说呢？考虑到你被病人牵制后的移动速度，我有萝卜，赶上应该没问题。』  
        『啊噢，那当然。』雷吉斯回答到，没有显现出任何犹豫或者不满，只是没有像平常那样看向猎魔人的眼睛。  
        杰洛特在心底斟酌了一翻，最终什么也没说，只是拿着剑走出了门。他不想在这时候做出什么令人生厌的举动，比如在雷吉斯明明有需要赶时间独自去做的事的当口，拖他的后腿。虽然，他很多次地想过，“如果有雷吉斯帮忙，查起来一定更快”。  
        走出两条街道后，在乞丐聚集的混乱市场前，问询了数次都被人无视或嘲讽，猎魔人愤愤地踢着躺在路中间的碎石子。虽然他并不是非得要个会套话的帮手，但有的话显然能够让他加快进度，尤其是缩短这种在超级不合作人群中，忍气吞声地与人搭话的不愉快过程。  
                 
        他长叹了一声，忍不住大声抱怨道。『那个失恋小公主好烦人啊！什么时候才是个头!』  
        稍微出了口气后，猎魔人回转身，快步走向几个不愿意开口的目击者，给那些不合作的混蛋们一人一个亚克西法印。  
        在正午时，他终于查到了盗窃并掉包泰莫利亚送往尼弗迦德的合约文书的人，是一个伪装成罗契下属士兵的松鼠党。虽说，穿带成那个鬼样子，没有人能看出对方是个精灵，还是个秃子，又或者是个秃子精灵，但杰洛特对于罗契竟然如此大意依然有点儿恼。  
        面对要求他去松鼠党聚集地取回文书的罗契，杰洛特拧着眉头。『好吧。』他应允说，『但你就不能弄个暗号或者别的什么凭证吗？你那些手下，你不可能全都面熟，你还想要下次再发生这样的事吗？』  
        也许是军人高傲的本能，几个新来的不熟悉情况下属军官，看到猎魔人如此嚣张地说话，拉开剑就想要在罗契面前挣个功，却被罗契严厉地呵退了。他向那些还想要争辩什么的人举起手掌，会客大厅里瞬间安静了下来。『我今后会设立绝对安全的通道，这次就拜托你了，杰洛特。』  
        耸耸肩，猎魔人在众人的怒视下，大摇大摆地走了出去。

        可意外的是，后面的事情并不顺利，又或者说其实太过顺利。  
        顺利的是，杰洛特遇到一个完全有能力，且愿意帮他拿回文书的人，不顺利的是，那个人是阿瓦拉克。  
        『你为什么在这里！还有你突然就提出要帮忙这种你毫无兴趣，甚至鄙视的愚蠢人类的破事，到底有什么目的？』杰洛特毫不客气地劈脸就问，言语间那种不信任充分地得到了流露。  
        但阿瓦拉克无动于衷，既不愤怒，也不想解释，只是直接地说，『希里雅有急事找你。』  
        『什么！』杰洛特无法克制地加大了音量，『她出什么事了？该死的，为什么你还站在这里，而不是去帮帮她？她在哪里？到底怎么了？！！』只要提到这个女儿，立刻地，原本冷静的猎魔人变成了热锅上的蚂蚁。  
        『她没事。嘘——冷静。』精灵抬手示意对方不要冲动，可却没什么作用。  
        『什么叫没事？你不是说她有急事找我？』猎魔人恶狠狠地看向那个显然把他当成了智障的高傲家伙。  
        『她没事。有麻烦的人不是她，而是你的一个诗人朋友，而她想要帮他，所以她在到处找你。』精灵挑了挑眉，摆出一副“瞧，你要是能安静听我把话说完，事情会简单不少”的得意样子。  
        『丹德里恩。』杰洛特向天空丢了个白眼，把原本按到剑柄上的手收了回来，抱在胸口。『所以他在哪儿？又干了什么了？』  
        『你的态度真是顺时千变啊，猎魔人。』精灵的嘴角动了动，看起来像是嘲讽。但杰洛特一点也不想和他抬杠，就差没说出“有屁快放”这种粗俗不堪的句子了。  
        『哼！差不多也知道在哪儿，用不着你我也能找到。』他瞪了一眼阿瓦拉克，没得到他想要的答案后，便转身就走。  
        『那个诗人并不在这个城市，而希里雅在城外的小酒馆等你。她让我来帮你尽快拿到你要的文书，好摆脱你手上的这个任务。』精灵表现得很有耐心，仿佛是看着一个无理取闹的三岁幼儿，仅仅是快步跟了上去。  
        『为什么不直接给我开个传送门？丹德里恩那个蠢货不会又快把自己玩死了吧！比如又得罪了某个女爵大人。』杰洛特咬牙切齿地说。这也难怪，当你一年要为这个不靠谱的朋友至少擦三次会殃及他生命的屁股时，很难没有一点儿情绪。  
        『我以为你讨厌传送门。不，至少没那么急，但他似乎还是需要你的帮助。』阿瓦拉克带着典型的对人类愚蠢行为不削的表情，一边飞快地并排走着，一边等待着猎魔人的进一步询问，或者回复。  
        但杰洛特不理他了，当他是一团空气，自顾自地奔跑起来。  
        『我可以理解为，你很讨厌我吗？』快到达松鼠党据点的中心时，精灵再次出声。而他得到了一个不满的眼神，和“是”的答案。  
        『为什么？据说你并不歧视任何种族。』精灵的眉毛抬到了一个平时不太容易出现的角度。  
        『没错。』猎魔人用简单的两个字答道。  
        『那你为什么总是这种态度？好像很厌烦我似的。』看着猎魔人凶狠地冲进门，砍倒了所有胆敢阻挡他的守卫，并凶残地使出一脚临空飞踢，将正要将泰莫利亚的文书投入火盆的家伙，踹得脑袋磕上了火盆的边缘。  
        杰洛特将文书捡了起来，吹吹灰后塞进了贴身的衣袋里。而那个被踢翻的家伙，倒在地上时，他帽子几乎是立刻地便着了起来。看样子，就算他先前不是秃子，日后也逃不了秃的命运了。  
        『你认为我对一个对我女儿有所企图的家伙应该是什么态度？』回过头，他怒视着阿瓦拉克。  
        『你一定是有所误会。我一直将希里雅当作是我最……』停了一秒，精灵才说出后面的半句，『好朋友的孩子的孩子的孩子……』  
        猎魔人用一种看白痴的表情瞪着他。  
        『解释你的反应。』精灵指了指他。  
        『我在数你到底要说几个“孩子”。说到底我不会相信你的鬼话，别以为我不知道以前发生过些什么，还有你实验室里藏着的那个情人对希里的侮辱之词。』说完这句后，无论阿瓦拉克说些什么，杰洛特都彻底地无视了他。最终，精灵只能在前方丢了一个传送门，好让猎魔人直接前往罗契那里交差。  
        傍晚的时候，杰洛特来到了希里约好的酒馆里。一路上，阿瓦拉克都很客气地离他十米地跟着，并且一言不发。这让杰洛特感到了宁静和自在。之前与阿瓦拉克一起走的时候，让他无比想念独自一人的旅程。“在路上聊天打发徒步的时光，显然不是什么人都好”，他在心里对自己说。  
        不一会儿，希里便从门外进来，拉下斗篷的帽子，坐到杰洛特的身边，带着一丝玩味的笑意，而不是担心丹德里恩安危的紧张表情。  
        『看起来丹德里恩这次运气还不错，只是变得有些好笑而已。』举起酒杯，杰洛特也放松了下来。  
        『咳……』希里咳嗽着笑出声来，『运气不错，也很糟。虽然不到危及生命的程度，但他为了这个问题已经开始要死要活了。』  
        『这个可以忽略。他经常要死要活的。』杰洛特喝了一口，没什么良心地吐槽自己的友人。『所以说他到底惹到谁了？』  
        『一个学徒女术士。』希里用“你懂原因”的眼神说，『然后他遭到了诅咒。』仿佛是又想起了什么好笑的事，她再次噗哧地笑起来。『现在他正哀叹着没有美女相伴的日子简直是灵感透支，活不下去。估计再过几周，或者可能是几天，他就要尝试着上吊了。』  
        『他是被投掷了一个经久不散的臭弹吗？』杰洛特放声大笑起来。  
        『不。更严重一点。发挥你的想象。』希里做了一个对淑女来说非常不雅的动作，暗示这位诗人的不幸遭遇。然而她完全就是一个豪放的猎魔人了，不会在意这些小礼节，而她对面的父亲显然也不会在意。  
        杰洛特笑得差点把嘴里的酒喷出来，『他经典的作死行为，经常让他的头受到威胁。但看来这次受到威胁的是他下面的头，真是适得其所。』他勉强把酒液咽了下去，『所以我得帮他去找到这个女术士，替他求情？或者帮他找到破除诅咒的方法。』  
        『第二种。』希里用食指敲了敲桌面，『而且非你不可。因为那位女术士是这么说的。』她清了清喉咙，模拟起那位有些气愤的高傲女人，『你这个玩弄感情的无耻之徒，简直和你的那个令人心寒的狩魔猎人朋友臭味相投。最近的满月之日后，他还不能证明他能具有坚实不移的爱的话。你就走着瞧吧！』  
        在如此表演之下，杰洛特勾起的嘴角瞬间抽了筋，『为什么扯上我……』  
        『所以你想好了要向谁道歉，并表达自己坚定的爱情了？』希里眨着闪亮亮的眼睛看向他，这时候她倒是像一个喜爱八卦的女孩儿了。  
        『我觉得让丹德里恩承受这次的教训也不错。至少能让人减少对他上面的头不保的担忧。』杰洛特回避地说。  
        『嘿！你不能这样。虽然他是该受点教训。但说起来，听这画外之意，这个诅咒你也得要付一半的责任。而且你不会真想看到他吊死在树上的，不是吗？』他的女儿拍打了一下他的胳膊。  
        『好吧，好吧。我得想想。』杰洛特无奈地答应。  
        『距离月圆之日还有三天。』希里捧着杯子提醒他，『加油！』她一口饮干了杯中的酒，然后挥挥手走了出去。  
        『老天啊——』杰洛特抹了一下脸，把鼻尖埋进了酒杯里。


	5. Chapter 5

        当杰洛特做好心里准备（嗨！那是当然的，如果是普通聊天中探探口风，简单任务；如果是被问起时承认，普通任务；被要求时说出“我爱你”困难级别任务；主动告白，地狱级别的任务，好比玩一场人物死了存档也会“死”的游戏，彻底的战战兢兢），来到港口时，悲催地发现由于天气原因，最近一个航班的船已经提前在前一天晚上起航了。  
        杰洛特瞬间僵持住了，他没有想到会出现这样的状况。现在回去找能给他开个通往移动中航船的传送门的人还来得及吗？他不确定。但有一个声音在他的大脑里沉稳地说，“雷吉斯没有走”。  
        三步并作两步，杰洛特冲到负责售卖船票的家伙所在的小屋，甚至没有敲门就闯了进去。『最近一班船的登船记录，我要看看。』他直截了当地说，瞪圆着眼。  
        那个被闯入的声音吓了一大跳，刚想骂人的胖子，在张开嘴的瞬间看见了猎魔人背后的两把剑，还有他那仿佛野兽般散发着可怕光芒的金色竖瞳。立刻，他就将即将脱口的脏话吞了回去，『好，好。』他哆嗦着走到柜子里，拿出一本厚厚的大帐册。里面密密麻麻地记录着所有航班的售票情况和登船情况。  
        『猎魔人，你要找谁？』他抬头小心地从眼角边看着来人的脸色，心里嘀咕着不知哪个人要倒霉了。虽然不认识，但他依然知道这个白发的狩魔猎人是谁。他是弑王者，轻而易举地就干掉拉多维德，改变整个王国局势的人。  
        没理胖子，杰洛特自己指着最近航班日期下的名单从上自下逐个查看，视线在来回扫查了两次后，他终于松下一口气来。  
        『有一个灰白头发的草药医生，高高瘦瘦的，斜背着一个挎包。你有看到过吗？』杰洛特转头问那个胖子。  
        『有有，他昨天在前面码头上坐了大半天，来问了很多次开船的时间，但一直没有买船票。船开走的时候，他来问了下一班的日期。』为了让可怕的猎魔人尽快离开，码头售票处的管理员立马就和盘托出。虽然在心底很想知道那个和和气气的文弱医生到底惹到这猎魔人什么了，但他还想多活几年，所以很好地闭紧了嘴，只是抓紧着桌沿，目送猎魔人走出门的背影。

        日落前，杰洛特终于在一家小旅店找到了雷吉斯入住的登记，没有退房，不在屋内，也没有听说有什么病人需要出诊。  
        『呼嗯。看来还是很有希望在今天找到他的。』他在屋子里转了一圈，查看草药医师留在那里的私人物品。他的背包被带走了，但留下了大多数的药品。而具老板娘的描述，雷吉斯正午走的时候，还带着一个巨大的草编大篮子。  
        『去采药了吗？』杰洛特拿起一个空瓶闻了闻，然后是下一个。一会儿过后，他确定了雷吉斯可能去的位置。那些他短缺的药剂所需要的草药，只有在傍晚的南区小山坑里才能采集到。  
        『看来我一直还留着那把钥匙，是正确的。』从腰带的后兜底部掏出一把略带锈迹的黄铜钥匙，在掌心抛了抛。『看来又要从下水道走了。』他走下来，请老板娘帮找人喂一下萝卜，便走进了集市里。在几个小摊贩惊异的目光下，从广场中央的井口跳了下去。  
        淌着污水，踩着各色被冲入的垃圾，杰洛特走进地下暗道中，向着水源的上流走去。渐渐地，通道中散发的异味慢慢消失，水流也开始变得清晰，当靠近光亮的通道末端时，流入的清澈山间流水甚至变得温暖。  
        用曾经在下水道管理员死尸上摸到的钥匙，打开了涂布有防水油的铁栅栏门，在夕阳最后的余晖下，他来到了那个开满了各色草药花朵的山坳里。  
        随着风吹草木发出的沙沙声，猎魔人又紧张了起来。不是为了前方深邃的草丛里可能隐藏着的怪物，而是为了显然已在不远处的人影。  
        下意识地，杰洛特从装有各种煎药罐的装备带里摸出了一瓶，看也没看就一口灌了下去，也许只是为了稳定精神。但等药液进入喉咙的那一刻，他发现喝下去的不是白海鸥或者白蜂蜜。该死的，他咽下去整整一瓶海克娜煎药！配上他紧张兮兮犹如上战场的样子，这下更加没法看了。  
        猎魔人感到了绝望，他面对狂猎时也不曾这样。  
        他强迫自己用正常的姿势走近他要告白的对象，而不是绷紧着肌肉像个准备偷袭杀手。  
        『嘿！杰洛特！』在他思考是不是该在附近晃一圈，好等煎药药效过去，并且草药师忙碌完的时候再去见他时，雷吉斯已经发现了他。  
        交换了一个拥抱后，两人就着山石坐了下来。没有在意脚边的老鼠枯骨和不断有工蚁来回搬运进出的蚂蚁巢穴。  
        『你没有走。』猎魔人用一个显而易见的答案作为开场白，却掩不住内心的喜悦。  
        『噢！是的。我并没有那么着急，狄拉夫虽然看起来不是很让人放心，但其实还是个稳重的人。我只是去探望一下，所以不是非得赶那班船。』雷吉斯与杰洛特并排坐着，半转着头，在近距离看着他。  
        杰洛特当然知道这一点，如果真的着急，那位高等吸血鬼完全可以化作一阵烟雾飞行几千里，而不是陪他坐在马上颠了一路。他感觉雷吉斯也很享受这种缓慢而放松的旅行过程，但却不是很肯定雷吉斯会也同样享受他所期待的那种关系，旅伴、搭档以及情人。虽然他能明白雷吉斯与他有着同样的感情，然而要成为那种彼此能长久地一同行走的人，他依旧没什么信心。就他毫无说服力的糟糕名声以及此刻这张中毒深重的脸来说，做一个“永远的爱”的告白和要求实在难以被接受。所以他张了张嘴，但什么都没说出来。  
        『你有心事。你想说什么，却有所犹豫。为什么？』吸血鬼的手落在他的背后，轻轻地顺抚着。  
        杰洛特感觉浑身的毛发都直立了起来，一种冲动敲打着喉咙的门。『我是说如果，要是你找到了狄拉夫，而他的情况还好的话。你会和我一起继续旅行吗？到处看看什么的。南方王国日新月异的城镇，还有北方热情的村落，夏季的雨林，冬季的雾凇。』  
        雷吉斯没有立刻回答，而是眨着眼观察着他。『你想这样吗？』那双的手停留在了杰洛特的腰间。  
        『是的。』猎魔人低下头，握紧着拳头承认了。当话说出口后，就显得没想象的那么艰难了。  
        『那也是我正打算的。如果你既不反对，又不急着回陶森特的话。』腰间的手收紧了，杰洛特能感觉到传来的那份力量和饱含的深意。  
        『太好了。我还担心你拒绝我。毕竟你说过打算去尼弗迦德久住。』猎魔人虽然这么说着，但表情却不像他说得那么“好”的样子，他还在疑虑。  
        高等吸血鬼从随身的包里拿出了酒瓶，递到他眼前，想要让他放松下来，而不是如同一只听着周围声响却在装睡的猫。  
        杰洛特接过了瓶子，却没有打开。他眯着的眼睛，在黑暗中发着金绿色的光芒。他盯着雷吉斯看了三秒，然后猛然吻了过去。『我爱你。』他说出口。  
        下一瞬间，他就得到了热辣的回应。吸血鬼的舌尖钻入了嘴里，缠上了他的。杰洛特感觉浑身都烧了起来，只有贴上吸血鬼的身躯才能减缓它。他这么做了，并且扯开了吸血鬼领口的第一颗扣子。  
        『我们会一直一直到处走，到了每年最冷的那两周，可以回陶森特享受美酒。我们会吗？』换气的时候，还剩下一丝不安的杰洛特追问。  
        『当然。』吸血鬼笑着说，『我会跟你去任何你想要去的地方。』他保持着相拥的姿势，凑到猎魔人的耳边。他小声重复着那个具有魔力的句子。  
        他们再次拥吻在一起，用凶狠的力度探索彼此的口腔。杰洛特迷恋地反复舔着雷吉斯的牙尖，贪婪地感受着它划过自己时那份颤栗的体验。  
        『也许你会想去参观一下，我曾经在这里发现的好地方。』  
        『是和下水道有关吗？』雷吉斯很聪明，他想起杰洛特曾经提到的“下水道有意思的地方”，也知道这个城市的下水道上段显然连接着这个山中流下的泉水。  
        『噢——你真是太了解我了。』  
        脱去了长裤，雷吉斯卷起了长长的衣摆，两人赤脚走进了浅浅的山泉溪水中。远处水底的裂缝咕嘟嘟地冒着热气泡，让水面上蒸腾起一片雾气，水边盛开的曼陀罗花也散发出令人心醉的香味。  
        而他们到达了的目的地处，这种缭绕的有毒的芳香烟雾更是愈发的浓郁，每一次呼吸都会体会到像是被曼陀罗酒所醉的感觉。  
        杰洛特转过身，靠在一排高木桩上。水位刚好漫过了他的膝盖，到达他的大腿，温度刚好适合沐浴。而头顶上，茂盛的水生树木垂下的气根几乎可以接触到他的发丝。血液中，煎药和曼陀罗释放出的毒素共同作用，让紫黑色的血管遍布在他浑身。加上纯白色在微风中拂动的头发，黑夜中发出荧光的猫科动物才有的眼睛，以及深浅纵横的疤痕，让他看起来无比像一只怪物。如果是普通人一定会被吓坏，哪怕是好友如丹德里恩，也曾经被他喝下毒性煎药后的样子搞得紧张无比。  
        但雷吉斯并不在意，甚至也同样喜爱他现在这个样子，他们看起来如此相似，两个希望在人群中愉快生活的怪物。  
        『不错的温泉。』雷吉斯在木桩边一块石碑上放下了包和外套，把杰洛特递过来的剑和皮带装备们也放在了那里。  
        『还有更不错的。』猎魔人将他拉近，将退下的内裤塞到他的手里。  
        黑色夜幕中，在圆月月光的照耀下，高等吸血鬼的眼睛中闪过一线危险的红光。

 

        杰洛特像是一头等待着机会的白狼，当雷吉斯向他走进的时候，他找准了对方踩踏上水中一块摇动的圆石的那一刻，将他拽入了怀中。猎魔人难得一见地得意笑起来，他捕获了一只高等吸血鬼，并把他拖入自己的领地之中。  
        身边大理石碑的黑色镜面反射出他俩的模样，他舔过吸血鬼鼻尖时那紫黑色的舌头和下一刻缠绵于两人间的有毒的吻。名叫杰洛特的毒素已经完完全全侵蚀了雷吉斯，令他失去仅存的理智，他的克制，他的温柔。  
        『你想要怎么做？』高等吸血鬼抓住了杰洛特的右手腕，将他控制在自己的掌握中。  
        但猎魔人既不慌张，也不退缩。他转了个身，把吸血鬼的手掌按在了自己的胯部。然后，他挺着腰，将锁骨和双肩靠上了木栏，抬起左腿，踩踏在水中略高的石阶上，向后顶起了臀部。  
        吸血鬼的指尖在他的胸腹游走，恶意地搔刮着他敏感处的皮肤，当那带着尖角的指甲滑过那一小滩泛着粉的浅棕色时，几乎是立刻地，猎魔人的乳头便在这串过全身的电流感中挺立了起来。  
        杰洛特的嗓音已经变得沙哑不堪，『就这样从后面来。』他稍稍移动了一下弯曲的那条腿，留出了更大的腿间空隙，足以让吸血鬼填进来。  
        月光下，猎魔人翘起的臀，那道完美诱人的沟线中泛着特殊的光亮，不似水渍。雷吉斯用食指轻轻地抹过，随着水桃香气的散开，他想起那是他制作的一种香薰精油。  
        『我刚才接吻时从你包里偷的。』猎魔人不知廉耻地说，『所以赶紧来吧。』他向后拱了拱，让那道缝与吸血鬼那突出的部位贴得严丝合缝。  
        刹那，将额头抵在杰洛特颈后的，高等吸血鬼的喉咙里发出可怕的咕噜的气流声。而猎魔人却还笑了起来，『你想要点血吗？』他问。  
        『不。』雷吉斯张开嘴，那些尖锐的牙齿更加明显了，『比起血，我……更想要你』他龇着牙说。  
        『那你还在等什么？』杰洛特又重复了一次先前的动作。  
        这相当有效果。没一会儿，雷吉斯就进入了他，缓缓地向前推，到达尽头后又慢慢地撤出。然而，猎魔人仍旧不满意，他脱出一只手，在吸血鬼的屁股上拍了一把。  
        像是为了惩罚猎魔人的肆无忌惮，但更像是配合猎魔人所想要的，吸血鬼重重地冲撞了进去，压榨出杰洛特的一声呻吟，然后又一次重击，又一次低声吟叹。之后，雷吉斯一直保持着这样稳健的速度和力量，直到……  
        一滴冰凉的露水从杰洛特头上悬着的树木气根上滴落，滑过他因为兴奋而滚烫的背脊。剧烈的温差引发了剧烈的颤抖，猎魔人的腰部和腿部肌肉绷得笔直，同时地，内里也急剧地绞紧了。  
        雷吉斯发出了低沉的如同怪物般的喘息，他的指甲从甲床中伸展出来，变得惊人的长。他抓住胯侧的手，指甲在猎魔人的小腹上留下了明显的四道红痕，还有一道则落在后侧的腰间。  
        猎魔人本该恐惧的，那指甲完全可以利索地掏出他的内脏。但那是雷吉斯，是他爱的人。此刻，那指甲对于他来说只会意味着一件事。  
        雷吉斯原本撑在木桩边，扶着杰洛特手臂的手，现在变成用力捏住了他的手腕，指甲嵌入了木质中，将猎魔人用力地固定在那里。  
        草药医师的脸变得有些狰狞，不再像一个人类，但也不全然是一个疯狂的吸血鬼，他变得更加长的犬齿在猎魔人的颈部皮肤上摩挲着，却始终没有咬合。作为替代的，他一改之前的沉稳，将他的勃起凶狠而快速地插入猎魔人的身体，击中要害，攻略城池，让原本还能嬉笑的猎魔人溃不成军，连喘息也染上了一点泣音。  
        『艹，就这样用力。』杰洛特喊着，同时感受自己高抬的前端被推挤着，在附生于木桩的滑腻又毛茸茸的苔藓上磨蹭，所激发的阵阵欣悦，和体内制高点被不断撞击所带来的潮浪般的快感。  
        杰洛特曾经认为，那天在马背上的疯狂过程是最爽快的性爱了，但现在这个比那天实在棒太多。吸血鬼的力量将他顶得犹如赤裸地骑着萝卜跳过无数的障碍，而吸血鬼光滑的皮肤又没有马背那种烦人的粗糙感。更别提那指甲，贴着他大腿内侧移动到双腿中间那隐藏的连接皮肤时，他都能几乎马上射出来。  
        对了，还有那最重要的部位。杰洛特几乎能肯定，当吸血鬼开始改变形态时候，那变长的绝对不仅仅是指甲和牙齿，他能感觉到体内填充着的那东西也在改变，胀大了好一圈，并且能轻易地就达到更深的地方。  
        海克娜煎药对于体内魔力和精力的调节作用还在持续，而曼陀罗花的毒素所激发的感觉敏锐，虽然对于猎魔人来说并不会产生幻觉，但却可以作为最好的催情剂，让这场原本就灼热无比的缠斗时间进一步延长。  
        当煎药效果刚好开始褪去的时候，猎魔人终于像是一杆在狂风中摇曳的树木一样，猛烈地晃悠开始释放出一点来。白浊的液体在深绿的青苔上汇聚，又因为一波又一波的加入而往下流淌。他粗重地喘着气，无意识地收紧了所有的肌肉，向后倒去，身子绷成了一条漂亮的弧线，仿佛是一把张满的弓，最终在一瞬间把体内积聚的精神爆发着射了出去。  
        而高等吸血鬼也在之后很快到达了顶点，他抽出插入木桩的那只手，强硬地捏着猎魔人的脸颊，将原本面向前的头掰回过来亲吻。  
        杰洛特在对方的嘴里尝到了一丁点儿的血腥味，他怀疑雷吉斯在之前忍耐的时候可能咬过自己的嘴唇。草药医师总是过于隐忍，但这也让他的失控显得难能可贵。退开唇瓣时，猎魔人舔了舔嘴，满意地感受着肠道里彻底涨满的奇异体验。  
        拥抱了一会儿后，恢复正常的雷吉斯小心地退出来。差不多是立刻，有一部分粘稠液体便跟着向外涌，在杰洛特的长腿上留下透亮的水渍，然后滴落到温泉水里，沉下去。  
        猎魔人丝毫不在意这些，舒适地将背靠在木栏上叉腿站在水里。他将自己身上半挂着的，早就被露水、汗水和溅起的温泉水打湿的衬衣脱了下来，并动手帮吸血鬼扒掉了他的。甚至在草药医师再度开始唧唧歪歪地查看他腰上留下的青紫色手印和红色抓痕时，把他扯到身边靠着。  
        『别管那些不到一小时就会消失的玩意儿了。』他伸手把自责的医师眉间那深深的皱折揉开。  
        『我不该那么用力的。』雷吉斯流露出惭愧的模样，低垂下视线。  
        『去它的！这很棒！棒透了！』猎魔人牵起医师的手，将他的注意力和目光扯回来，『我又不是濒死的兔子。我能承受这些，而且这感觉太好了，让人兴奋到上瘾。』  
        吸血鬼红着鼻子笑起来，『你可有点儿受虐的爱好。』他小心地抚摸着自己留下的痕迹。  
        『唔……如果是在这方面的话，看起来是的。』猎魔人豪爽地说，『我真是爱死你那用力操我的方式了。』  
        『噢……』草药医师的脸有点红，他不知道是不是身处于温泉热气中所致。  
        『呵。』猎魔人勾起嘴角，又去吻他。

        突然间，一个画面跃入猎魔人的脑中。他想起希里在离开前给他的东西，还在口袋里未曾打开。也许现在可以看看那是什么了。  
        他抬起手臂，将那个革制的小罐子，希里的“锦囊妙计”拿了过来，拔开了盖子。里面不出所料地塞一张卷着的纸。  
        甩去了手上大多数的水后，他用指尖捏着，将纸拉了出来。却没料想到里面还包裹着另一样东西。一个发着微光的玻璃瓶子跌了出来，直直向着水中落去。  
        慌忙中，雷吉斯抓住了它。可那瓶子却在接触到的瞬间就裂了开来，一片带有鸟儿雕饰的碎片划破了他的手掌。而下一秒，一个传送门以他的手为中心扩散开，吞噬了所有的碎片。  
        高等吸血鬼就这样呆愣愣地看着这个传送门，思考着它的来源和尽头。直至杰洛特开口说话的声音才把他的思绪拉了回来。  
        『我小时候就说过，我是你的命运，所以我为你带来了“命运”哦。』猎魔人念着纸上写的句子，然后耸了耸肩。『我也说过，我不相信命运。』他说，『与其说被命运操纵着一生，不如说，是我选择了命运。』他揽过草药医师的脖子，亲了亲他通红的耳尖，『就像今天这样。』

        猎魔人以为，这个装有不知通往哪里的传送门的瓶子，就这样结束了它的价值，被他的选择所埋没，不再被需要。但他猜错了。那的确是他的命运，准确来说是，它连着他的命运。通过他的选择，它创造了自传送门另一端开始的，他的余生。


	6. Chapter 6

        在等待的日子里，丹德里恩就像只热锅上的蚂蚁。他拒绝了所有女性“友人”的邀请。那是当然，无论是哪种类型的美女，当你临阵提枪却发现武器哑火的时候，谁都会这辈子不再理他，更不要说这个坏名声会立刻传遍整个大陆，到时候就算解决了诅咒，他都不会再有美人在怀的机会了。  
        这几天，他白天都关在屋子里发愁，美其名曰创造新作品。但卓尔丹和希里都知道，他没写下过一个字。而到了晚上，他都会自己尝试，看看他可靠的好朋友杰洛特有没有完成他的任务，然而他每天都会惊恐地发现答案显然是“并没有”。  
        满月之日来到后，丹德里恩几乎抓狂了，他开始咒骂。诸如，“杰洛特这个蠢货，今天要是还没泡上想要的妞，他到是今后还能继续快活，而我呢！我将被他害死！”“请替我传话给杰洛特，就说，你这个搞不定诅咒，也搞不定女术士的猎魔人。现在你只能看着一代大师的墓碑反思你的无能了。”以及“我已经感受到了我的命运是如此的残酷，在我获得辉煌的那一刻，死神就要把我夺走，让世人只能以我的诗歌缅怀我的热情来度日。”  
        一开始的时候，希里还会安慰他，之后听多了，听烦了，安慰变成了嘲讽。『我不觉得这诅咒和死有什么关系。又不是手或嘴坏了，你依旧可以写，依旧可以唱。你就没有想过“接受命运，并坚强活下去”的选项吗？』当她收到了“没有”的回答后，她翻了个标准的“杰洛特式白眼”，『看来你是觉得，你的性能力，比诗人的能力更重要了。』  
        这句噎得丹德里恩一整天没吃下饭。  
        到了太阳落到地平线以下后，丹德里恩已经开始缩在被子里哭了，枕头边上还放着上吊绳。虽然希里觉得，就他这个杂乱又不结实的屋子，想要找个他自己能够得到系上绳子，并且还能挂得住他体重的地方，根本没有。但出于同情，她没有说出口。  
        坐在门栏上，希里思索着，杰洛特究竟是出了什么问题，才会到现在还没有成功。她明明有给他那个可以到达“任何切实地想要去往的地方”的传送门，为什么他还会这么磨叽？难道他没有打开那个“如果有困难就可以看”的妙计盒子？他不小心丢失了？还是说，他选择的那个人不接受他的爱？  
        用力地晃了晃头，希里把乱七八糟的思考抛出脑袋。  
        『杰洛特肯定能办到。说不定他已经成功了，只是解除的效果要过了满月之日才会看到呢？』她嘲屋里吼道。  
        『神明保佑，希望是你说的那样。』几秒后，里面传来了诗人哭唧唧的声音。  
        『你看，你们每次都能逢凶化吉。所以你就不要自己吓自己了。而且我也没怎么听说过除了死亡之类的诅咒，其他诅咒对于解除的时间还有时效性的呢。就算过了日子，一定也有其他方法可以治好你的。我们有认识那么多高明的术士，还斗不过一个学徒？』希里无所事事地从地面裂缝里拔了根草，开始观察起来。  
        『真的吗？就算过了今天，我还能治？』丹德里恩带着哭肿的眼泡从窗口伸出头。  
        『那当然。杰洛特他曾经都死了还能救呢。』  
        像是吃下了一个定心丸，虽然依旧带着极度的不安，丹德里恩还是不再哭了。他走下床，去翻找能填饱肚子的东西。毕竟他不能在治好之前先饿死了。  
        当他胡乱地塞了半个干面包后，端着水杯，他走到门口。惊讶地看到希里正拧紧着眉头沉思。  
        『天哪，不要告诉我你刚才说的是骗我的，其实我的问题很严重？』诗人尖叫起来。  
        『不是！』年轻的女狩魔猎人打了他一下，『是我突然想起了一件事，关于杰洛特以前差点死着就活不过来的事。』  
        诗人也在门栏上坐了下来，用红彤彤的眼睛看着希里。  
        『就在前几天我告诉杰洛特你的事的时候，给了他一个瓶子。里面装了一个传送门的魔法，可以送他去往最想要去的地方。以免万一他想要告白的人在很远的地方。』希里在屋内透出的灯光下玩着自己的指甲。  
        『嗯哼，那又怎样？』丹德里恩的好奇心被吊了起来，他嗅到了其中可以追述的秘密，绝对不只是关系到现在，而是牵连着过去、死亡、复生等可以流传百年的故事。  
        『但我又想起，过去我就见过那个瓶子，准确来说是瓶子上独特的花纹。』希里抿了一下嘴唇，像是肯定了心中的怀疑。『我在被狂猎追逐着到处逃亡时，经过各种传送门来到不同的世界和地方，但传送门对面的不仅仅是现在，我还曾通过它到达了过去。我救了被干草叉刺死的杰洛特。』  
        丹德里恩的嘴长大了。虽然他曾听说过，那个带走杰洛特的尸首，并救了他的年轻人有一头灰白色的发丝，但却从来没有真的猜测过那就是她。  
        『当我发现自己来到那个时间点，看到杰洛特和叶奈法的尸体时候，就想到了，是我救了他。所以我必须去救他才行。』说起这件事，希里依旧有些心有余悸，她相信命运注定她会成功，因为她亲眼看过那之后的未来，杰洛特活过来的未来，但她仍旧会恐惧失败，因为她根本不知道该怎么做才能救他。  
        『我找到了特莉丝，她愿意帮助我。她说叶奈法是因为杰洛特才会变成那个样子，只要杰洛特能回来，她就也能，但如果杰洛特不能活过来，那么他们俩都回不来了。』  
        『我知道这个，杰洛特和叶奈法，他们彼此的命运相连。叶奈法为了救回杰洛特，愿意以自己的生命作为交换，然而她却没能成功。』丹德里恩点着头附和道。  
        『但当我问起复活杰洛特的方法的时候，特莉丝却说，她也没有什么好的办法能让杰洛特真正地复活。』  
        被疑惑盘踞大脑的丹德里恩再次打断她，发问，『“真正”是什么意思？』  
        『她有一剂药水，可以把他变成活尸。』希里瞪了诗人一眼，阻止他企图再次张嘴询问，『她说，药剂加上咒语可以把杰洛特的灵魂召回并绑定在他的尸体上，并保持尸体不会腐败或僵硬。而魔法可以从表面上修复尸体的创口。让他看起来像活人。』  
        『但是？』  
        『但是他只是具活着的尸体，不会有心跳，不会有体温，甚至不会有触觉。』  
        『可杰洛特他现在明明有心跳，有温度，有触觉。他还甚至嘲笑我重金买下送给甜心的毯子“十分扎手”！』丹德里恩大声抗议，下一刻就被希里呛了声。  
        『你能听我把话说完吗？』希里踢了他一脚，没用力，『我当时也只能寄希望于先用药剂救活他，然后再想其他办法让他恢复原来的样子。我带着特莉丝给我的药剂，打开传送门回到我藏他们尸体的地方，当我站在杰洛特的面前，打开药剂瓶塞的那一刻……』  
        『什么什么？这和你前面说的瓶子有什么关系？』诗人忍不住又发声，『哦，抱歉！我不该打断你的。但是要知道，故事到了最高潮的部分，总是会令人振奋。』他搓着手，赔笑道。  
        『那时候，瓶子的上方，应该说是我眼前，出现了一个奇异的传送门。并不是我打开的，周围也没有其他术士。』看着丹德里恩又张嘴，希里立刻强调说。  
        『在我发愣的时候，传送门里没有出来任何人，却掉落了许多水晶碎片下来。其中一片刻有独特的燕子浮雕的，上面好像粘着什么红色的东西。我没有看清，它就刚巧掉落到我拔了塞子的药剂瓶中去了。』希里叹了一口气，『那时候我没有别的选择，特莉丝只有这样一瓶药水了，重新制作它将要花至少一个月的时间，而杰洛特恐怕早就烂了。我只能默认为掉进去的东西对药效没什么影响，只是把碎片弄出来了事。我把药水给杰洛特灌了下去。』  
        丹德里恩紧张兮兮地看着希里的脸，竖起耳朵倾听着。  
        『我就这样看着他的伤口一点点愈合起来，我甚至没有开始尝试特莉丝教过的修复法术。然后我能感觉到他的心跳，他变暖了，虽然没有醒来，但我知道已经彻底地恢复了。』  
        丹德里恩直视着希里，他知道，那时候的她一定是哭了。  
        『然后，令我惊讶的是，当我去查看叶奈法的情况时，她消失了。』希里露出狐疑的表情，『我害怕狂猎会赶来，只能把杰洛特搬上了小车，交给特莉丝。之后的事杰洛特应该跟你说过了。而那个可能改变了药水的，有特殊花纹的水晶瓶碎片，和我前几天给杰洛特装有传送门的那个一模一样。但我买它的时候，商人说这瓶子是辛特拉王室订制的，当尼弗迦德攻入王城烧毁一切之后，留在他手上的这个已经是这世界上唯一一个了。』  
        『商人都那么说。』丹德里恩耸着肩不以为然。『我并看不出其中有什么确切的联系。也许是花纹相似呢？毕竟它只是个碎片，你也可能看错了。』  
        『等遇到杰洛特，我得问问他，他把瓶子用在了去哪里。』希里站起来，拍了拍裤子上的尘土。  
        她坚信有些事情必定有其解释，只是尚未到达揭开它的那一天。

       『命运就是这样，你看不到那些金线，其实它们都彼此相连。』看着头顶的圆月，希里突然说。  
       『我倒是常听杰洛特说，命运是把双刃剑，除了自己，还有的就是死亡。』丹德里恩保持着缩在角落的坐姿，抬头看着她。  
       『死亡如影随形，他是这么说过，这就是猎魔人的生活。但死亡不是对每个人都一样吗？』希里不太懂诗人的想法。  
       『不。』丹德里恩笑了起来，似乎是忘记了自己的问题，『死亡总是特别青睐杰洛特，命运也是。你不这么认为吗？』  
       『他的确是经历过太多的死亡威胁，但所有的猎魔人都一样。』  
       丹德里恩神秘地摇了摇头，用仿佛是要歌唱的调子说，『传说死亡和命运是两姐妹，她们总是爱上同一个人……』  
       『但显然，死亡最终能得到他。这是废话，死亡是每个人的终点。』希里打断他。  
       『不，那个故事的最后，两姐妹谁也没有得到那个男人，那人的灵魂选择离开，去往未知之地。』诗人说。

 

       当那个从瓶子里爆裂出来的传送门再度快速消失后。杰洛特带着雷吉斯走到了不远处较深水的区域。他们在那里坐了下来，温泉水刚好到达他们的胸口。  
       杰洛特开始坦白，他原本打算等雷吉斯探望完吉拉夫后，再挑明自己的想法和感情，但由于丹德里恩这个麻烦精他不得不提早了计划。他对于当初自己的犹豫不决和盘托出，也把丹德里恩范的糗事翻了个底朝天。  
       猎魔人与高等吸血鬼，就这样坐在月光下，一面喝着小酒，一面敞开心扉地聊着天，讨论着各种计划和行程。  
       『希里总是爱说命运怎么怎么，但我看来，除了死亡，命运真的能掌控一切吗？』杰洛特抿着曼陀罗酒质疑。

       皱着好看的眉，闷闷不乐的“命运”显然不能。而大发雷霆，正在拿化妆品出气的“死亡”似乎也并不怎么可以。

       『省点力气吧，就算你找学徒去设计诓他的告白，他也不会给你想要的“永远”。那时候你本可以斩断他的命运，带他走。』特莉丝坐在巨大的梳妆镜前，用镶有宝石的梳子打理着她那头如火焰一般的美丽长发。  
       『就算那样又如何，他依旧可以自己走出我的迷雾花园。当我牵着他的手带他走进去的时候，我就知道了。他宁可穿过这片美丽的草地走向虚无，也不会愿意被困在那里。』叶奈法气鼓鼓地将破碎的胭脂罐用魔法扫进垃圾桶里。  
       『这还是因为你不舍得他死。当你放弃用死亡斩断他的未来时，就意味着你已经放弃了。』特莉丝从梳子里拨出几根掉落的头发，那些离开她头皮的发丝，已然变成了璀璨的金色。  
       『不。那是因为你。你干了什么以为我会不知道？』黑发女术士愤愤地一跺脚。  
       『命运是按着人们自己的选择自由生长的。我不能改变它，我只是编织它们，甚至不能看见它们。』捻起一根金色的发丝，特莉丝坐到她的工作台前，搓动指尖，将它编织入一块散发着柔和光芒的金色织物中，『是希里救了他。我给她的不过是普通的药剂，而她究竟是用了什么方法可以将他复活，我始终也猜不出来。但最终来说，主要还是你放弃了。』  
       『一枚死掉的魂魄与一个活着的人完全不一样。』叶奈法将她的化妆刷丢向特莉丝的工作桌，打断她的动作。『但是那天，并不是我将他送回来的。我当时几乎已经下定了决心。』  
       红发的女术士转过身来，歪着头看向她，眼睛里充满了深意。『你从没有提起过那时候发生了什么。也许你应该说说。』  
       『还有什么好说的，希里，连意外之子都青睐他。』叶奈法在舒服的沙发椅里坐下，翘起修长的腿，从叉开的裙摆里露出织纹精美的丝袜。通常地，膜拜在这条长腿下的人，最后都死了。这是她的可怕之处，然而这点依然也掩盖不了她的魅力。  
       『但意外之子依旧不可能战胜你。即使他倔强地不愿意留在你的花园里，你也可以等下一个轮回。同样的灵魂会拥有同样的外貌，同样的性格，甚至是同样的喜好。只要你不是仅仅只执着于他那双因为猎魔人试炼而改变的眼睛，和那头褪了色的白发。为什么不再等他转生呢，也许下次就会有机会，又或者再下次，你总是有无数的机会。』特莉丝又拧起了第二根头发丝，她没有看叶奈法，假装只是自言自语。也许这话也是她正想问她自己的。  
       『但那不是杰洛特。不是我爱的那个人。即使他们会很相似，也拥有同样的灵魂。但有的事，不会重复两次。当他越过死亡之地，他就会忘记一切，变成另外一个人。』叶奈法的声音有些悲伤。  
       『可他复活后也忘记了一切。』  
       『但他还能想起来。用魔法，或者其他手段，总是可以让他有希望会想起来。你看，即使你不愿意他想起来，他不也全都回忆起来了吗？』  
       『但你有可能会失去他。』特莉丝非常小声地咕哝了几句，像是“变成像我一样可悲”、“只能整日兴叹和妒忌”之类的。  
       『我感觉我已经失去他了。』叶奈法的话，特莉丝重新抬起头来看向她，『然而，即便如此。当我们在某处相遇时，我还能听到他那声“嗨！叶。好久不见。』  
       『那对你来说足够了吗？他看到我也会说，嗨！特莉丝。』在失败的自卑与嫉妒之心的左右下，红发的女术士吐出挑拨的句子，却在下一刻恐惧起来，她的脸变得煞白，害怕叶奈法会因此真的杀了她俩都爱的人。  
       可叶奈法只是摇了摇头，『你想知道那天发生了什么，那我就告诉你吧。也许你觉得我比你强，但有的时候并不是。』她抢过特莉丝手里的织物，摊在掌心里抚摸，『我也想看看到底是什么夺走了他。』


	7. Chapter 7

       诚然，能夺走一个人的，除了死亡，还有另一样东西。那不是命运，也不是意外，而是一件普通的东西，一个普通的生物。  
       跨坐在雷吉斯的腿上，杰洛特眯着眼睛，因为黑夜的昏暗，他的瞳孔自动扩大到了极限，好让更多的光线进入眼底。这个模样，让他看起来有点眼神涣散，尤其是刚经历了第二次高潮之后。  
       『我闻起来真的有那么好吗？』他在高等吸血鬼的耳边问。他的手抚摸着吸血鬼的颈后，并且歪着头，故意在吸血鬼的面前露出静脉明显的修长脖子。  
       雷吉斯笑起来，『是的，非常非常好。』他凑上前，在那条引诱着他的血管上印上一个吻。  
       『我不介意，你只是喝一点的话。』猎魔人将自己的额头抵着吸血鬼的。  
       『我很高兴，你会这么说。你全然地信任我，并且愿意为我奉献自己。』高等吸血鬼搂着他的腰，让彼此紧拥在一起。『但我要说，不。』  
       『为什么？因为害怕破戒之后就无法再停下对血的渴望吗？虽然你说血对高等吸血鬼不是必要的。但你重伤几乎死去后，长时间没有血液摄入，对你的恢复必定有所影响。你看起来比其他高等吸血鬼疲惫多了。』即使是对吸血鬼的生理不太了解，杰洛特依然能够察觉得到，杜绝血液对于高等吸血鬼来说，远不像戒酒那么简单。  
       『到了万不得已的时候，我会给自己找点血。但我永远也不会咬你，杰洛特，永远也不会。』伴随着猎魔人惊讶的表情，雷吉斯温柔地望向他的眼底，用一种近乎沉溺的痴情。『无论那些由高等吸血鬼写下的文献，又或者一些喜爱传说的诗人的大作，将吸血鬼与受害者之间描述得如何美丽动人，那都不会是真的双向的、全然无私的爱情。至少我不认为是。被摄取血液的对象，对我来说就是猎物。我永远也不会把你当作猎物，无论我多么喜爱你的血撒发出的香味，又或者我当时多么需要血液的支助。』  
       杰洛特呆愣愣地张着嘴，一时无法说出话来。『可……你难道从来……』  
       『我吸过几个情人的血，但不是爱人，不是你。无论被吸血时会有多么接近情欲的体验，那都不是真实意愿的体现。我爱你，杰洛特，所以不要再问我了。我的答案永远是“不”。』  
       猎魔人垂下了眼睛，白色的睫毛微微颤抖，『对不起，埃米尔。』带着歉意，他将头靠在了高等吸血鬼的肩上。一会儿，他又轻轻地开口，嗓音低哑，『你想再来一次吗？当你说爱我的时候，我就想……』  
       雷吉斯急切地吻上他的嘴唇，并在水下握住了他的两瓣臀肉。

 

       深夜的山林，雾气萦绕，几乎无法辨别出清晰的山路。  
       他们本该顺着下水道回城里的，却因为雷吉斯无意提起山角下村落的彻夜营火而玩性大起，转而在浓雾中凭借着高等吸血鬼对于来路的记忆和狩魔猎人的直觉，摸索着下山的道路。  
       雷吉斯就这样牵着杰洛特的手，在迷雾的丛林里行走。  
       一些记忆在他的脑海深处逐渐地浮现出来。

       黑暗和疼痛包裹了他，之后，一切都消失了，只剩下他站在空旷的被白雾所包绕的草原上，有一个人温柔地拉着他的手，引导他走入更深处。  
       『叶？』虽然雾实在是太浓烈了，让他看不清那人的面容，但他的第六感告诉他，那与他曾经梦中预见的一样。他的叶，来带他离开，抛去所有的痛苦和不甘，离开这纷争不断的人世。

       『埃米尔？』在记忆涌起的恍惚中，杰洛特开始不安。他害怕这只是一场梦，而这路程会有一个糟糕的终点。

       『别担心，杰洛特。跟着我就好。』叶奈法的声音温柔地说道。

       『别担心，杰洛特。跟着我就好。』雷吉斯的声音，在身边响起。

      草原上的微风吹过，让人感觉寒冷。但也可能是绝望让人寒冷。杰洛特就像其他命到尽头的人一样，不愿意就这样结束。他并不惧怕死亡，甚至可以说，他爱着残酷却又体贴的“死亡”。但他依然希望活下去，他想要保护希里，他的女儿，他想要帮助他的朋友，他也想要从那些可怕怪物手里救下更多的人。虽然人终究会有一死，但他希望在这之前看到和平安全的世界。  
       然而，叶奈法是如此坚定地前进着，他别无选择。又或者因为，他的胸口已经被彻底地刺穿了，心脏已经停止跳动，血液已经流失干结，他也没有任何除了成为妖灵之外的留下的选择。

       回忆中的温度让杰洛特抖了抖，但由温泉扩散而来雾气又让他放松下来。他可以感觉到从握着他的手那里传来的暖意，同那些传说上描写的一点也不似，高等吸血鬼有着与人类一样体温。  
       像是感觉到了他的犹豫，雷吉斯停了下来，『你想要休息一下吗？』他问，并用指尖轻轻地触摸着杰洛特的掌心，让他紧张的肌肉放松下来。

       『你带我穿越这片草原之后，又会是什么？虚无吗？真的会什么都不存在了，感觉不到，甚至意识不到任何东西了，是吗？』杰洛特看向叶奈法的眼睛。他需要答案，虽然他其实已经预料到了。死亡之后还会有什么剩下呢？  
       他深爱的叶微笑起来，她抓住他的两只手，握到一起，『你可以留在这里，不用越过最后的那条线。和我一起留在这里，好吗？』她挥挥手，迷雾中出现一栋庄园。比白鸦庄园更大，更美。

       如果雷吉斯想要留在尼弗迦德的话，如果他厌倦了旅行的话。总有那么一天的，就像是死亡。记忆仿佛像飞速涨起的潮水一般淹没了杰洛特。让他止不住会去想，如果雷吉斯也问他相同的话，如果雷吉斯也想要和他留在尼弗迦德的某处。

       『不了。叶。』杰洛特亲吻了叶奈法的脸颊，『我还是想要走过这里，也许你愿意陪我走完最后的路。』  
       叶奈法哭了，眼泪弄花了她自豪的妆容。

       我现在也能同样说出“不”吗？我能让他送我离开，然后直视他悲伤的眼睛吗？杰洛特问自己。

       他们在草原上漫步，叶奈法牵着他走得很慢，她知道这是最后的相处时间了，而她想要无限地延长它。当他们来到了草原的边界前，她再一次哭着请求他留下时，杰洛特还来不及张口说什么，一个声音在上空响了起来。那甚至谈不上是一种“声音”，因为它听起来嗡嗡的，更像是一种敲击着脑壳的意识。  
       『求您不要带走他。』那个意识说。  
       叶奈法也听到了它，她开始四处寻找它的源头。而当她再次回过头时，杰洛特能看到她惊讶的表情，和紧盯着他手的那种难以置信的眼神。  
       低下头，杰洛特发现自己的手消失了，然后是手腕、手臂，最后是整个身体。  
       『杰洛特！』他听到了叶奈法最后呼唤他急切声音。

       『杰洛特？』从回忆的恍惚中，杰洛特被猛地唤了回来。他的瞳孔收缩了一次，找回了视点的焦距，当视野清晰之后，雷吉斯紧握着他的手的样子正落在眼里。  
       好的。他在心底无声地说，这次我会说，好的。  
       但雷吉斯之后也未曾向他要求过留在任何国家或城市，即使再过700多年，也没有改变。  
       然而，这个答案并非没有意义，因为最终杰洛特为他留下了，留在这不断改变着的世界上。

 

       『你是说他不会再踏上死亡的路途了？即使是200年、300年，过了一个狩魔猎人能够活过的最长年纪？』特莉丝想要对于叶奈法那低落的情绪作出回应，但她还是忍不住将笑容露了出来。『那被希里更改过的药剂，是把他变成什么长生种了吗？』  
       『那成分不明的药让他经历了二次突变，然后，吕莫教授的突变诱发设备又第三次改变了他。』叶奈法叹了一声，『我不知道用什么来形容他现在的情况，他不是任何已知的不死物种，没有任何图鉴或文献收录了这样的情况。如果要说最接近的，他还是一个猎魔人。』  
       『只是能活得更久一点。』特莉丝愉快地补充着。  
       黑发的女术士给了她一个白眼，随即也笑起来。那也正是她所希望的。

 

       『也许我们在下一班船来到之前，可以先转道一下多利安，去看看丹德里恩的情况。让他好好记住这次的教训，而不是因为如此轻易地就替他解开了诅咒，导致他又故伎重演，旧病再犯。』坐在山下的篝火边，看着拜火的男男女女彻夜地起舞,啃着野果和草药医师兜里的干面包充饥的杰洛特开口说。  
       『噢！其实关于这事，我前面就想到了一个问题。』小口地啜着草药茶，雷吉斯那深色的眼睛在火焰的照耀下，闪闪发光。『诅咒通常都是极度恶毒和有害的，像是你说的这种单独症的温和诅咒，据我所知是没有的。』吸血鬼的指尖在木制杯口上打着转儿，让杰洛特的视线无法移开。  
       『还有，术士学校严禁学徒在外使用任何法术或魔法道具。你确定丹德里恩不是被骗喝了什么药水吗？巫医们倒是都有一种深受贵妇，尤其是丈夫常年在外偷吃的贵妇喜爱的药剂，可以解决她们的后顾之忧。』把水杯递给杰洛特后，雷吉斯在火堆上搓了搓手。  
       『应该不会吧。尤其是在惹急了姑娘们之后。丹德里恩虽然蠢，但还不至于那么蠢。』杰洛特一口就把水给喝完了，然而依旧觉得有点儿渴。他把杯子转回去，『还有吗？再来点儿？』  
       草药医师拿起火堆上的水壶，给他添满了。『那就只有一种可能了。』他眨了眨眼，勾起微笑。『精神因素。』  
       顿时，杰洛特爆发出大笑，『你是说他听了威胁后，吓萎了？！这真是我听过最好笑的事了，足够我笑到这个冬天。』他用力捶打着自己的腿。『我不得不说干得好。』一边不停地笑着，杰洛特几乎能在脑中看到丹德里恩知道真相后暴跳如雷的模样了。


	8. Chapter 8

       然而，当大诗人得到这个消息时，并没有如杰洛特所料的那样发怒或者震惊得不能自已，反而地，这位杰出的文学大师陷入了沉思。  
       就算是猎魔人前来时带着一脸明显的嘲讽，但丹德里恩并不相信，这位曾经多次愿意拼上性命搭救他的老朋友会真的弃他于不顾，在有限而紧张的时间里，不是选择先尝试着达成“诅咒”所需要的要求，而是先去找一个草药医生咨询。  
       苍天在上，他以为这次跟着杰洛特一起来看他笑话的，会是那个高傲的叶奈法，毕竟他俩过去的感情有目共睹。事实上，当那个吸血鬼，不是任何一个女术士或者可爱的夏妮，挎着包出现在他视线里的时候，就有什么东西在丹德里恩的脑子里蠢蠢欲动了。  
       丹德里恩当然还记得，吸血鬼医生从窗户里闯进他的屋子，让他去陶森特救监狱里的杰洛特时的场景。他吓坏了，差点没尿了裤子，因为他在害怕女爵依然记恨他而犹豫的时候，吸血鬼嘲他凶狠地龇出了牙。  
       『嗯……』他在屋子里假装情绪低落，却奋力地拉长耳朵偷听俩位猎魔人与吸血鬼的对话。而其中包含的某些信息，更是让他加深了怀疑。  
       『这竟然不是诅咒，而是误会的玩笑。真是的！亏我担心万一那女术士的条件比较苛刻，诅咒解不了，丹德里恩真的会上吊呢。』希里的声音很好辨认，丹德里恩又往门口靠了靠。  
       杰洛特在打着哈哈。  
       “诡异的心虚。”丹德里恩在心里想，他的直觉告诉他，一定发生了什么事，杰洛特显然不打算详细说出来，甚至不想被问起。而丹德里恩知道那是关于什么，杰洛特的坚定的爱。啊哈，谁不想知道答案究竟是哪位幸运的女士呢？不，也许不是女士也不一定。丹德里恩在心底补充。毕竟有那些坊间传言，虽然它们可能并非完全真实，但却必然有各自的真实基础。  
       一会儿，希里突然想起了什么。『等等。』她说。  
       丹德里恩猜测是那个瓶子。在希里的推测中，它关系着杰洛特曾经死而复生的奇异命运。而在他的想法里，它可能关系到点别的什么。比如拿它见了谁。  
       『所以你没有打开我给你的妙计包？』希里问。她选择了一个巧妙的提问方式，不太直截了当，又难以让人拒绝回答。  
       『额……』杰洛特发出一个尴尬的音节。丹德里恩大概懂了，总之这个问题正中红心。  
       『那个瓶子，我没打开，它自己就碎了。』杰洛特挠了挠头。从钥匙孔里偷窥到的丹德里恩熟悉这个动作，通常这代表着他有所隐瞒。  
       『对不起，是我没接好。』一边的吸血鬼诚恳地道歉说，似乎打算揽下责任。但为什么瓶子到了他的手里，是个很值得深究的问题，丹德里恩想。  
       『它自己在你手上炸了。雷吉斯。这不怪你。』当希里把目光落到草药医生身上时，杰洛特急忙解释，『而且是我不小心把它弄掉了的。』好的，这个原本用来到达杰洛特想要告白之人所在之处的瓶子，在被使用之前就炸在了医生手里。这太妙了，这意味着杰洛特真的他妈的没先去找人告白，而是先去找了医生。丹德里恩愤愤地思考着。又或者是……  
       希里的视线在两人之间摇摆了几次，然后再一次转向雷吉斯。『好吧。别在意，它也不怎么重要，碎了就碎了。』她眯起眼睛，那表情像极了打算探究什么的杰洛特，『不过既然它是碎在你手里的，我就打算问问，如果有一个方法可以让你到达任何地方。』她顿了顿，又补充说，『任何时间的任何地方。你想要去哪里？』  
       『这……我还真没想过。』草药医生有些不知所措，『如果非要说的话，也许是去挽回某些遗憾吧。』  
       『比如？』希里抱着胸，碧绿的眼睛里满是探究。  
       『像是我因为太远而没能帮得上忙的时候？它毕竟是个传送门。我猜你想要的答案是这样吗？』吸血鬼小心地反问。  
       希里似乎已经得到了她想要的，她放下手臂，放弃了进一步的追问。『好吧。你们这就打算离开了？丹德里恩拖延了很久的新作首场演出就在下周。』聪明的好姑娘，丹德里恩默默称赞。她提出了一个精髓性的巧妙问题，答案直接指向他们都想要确认的东西。  
       『我们也想看看新作，但我们得赶上下一班船。雷吉斯有个刚失恋而严重暴躁的朋友急需探望。』杰洛特这么说着，表示了一通歉意。  
       然后，希里放他们走了，没多说一个字。看起来她明白了什么。  
       那是当然的！杰洛特说的是雷吉斯有个朋友，那意味着和他无关，但他却要一起搭那班船，而不是留下看看大师的新作。丹德里恩在心里尖叫，这意味着什么显而易见！杰洛特这个混蛋并不是没有去尝试解除诅咒，而是……噢……他妈的他选了一个医生。  
       听到了希里返回的脚步声，丹德里恩飞快地跑回桌子边坐下，假装在为自己遭到嘲笑而哀叹，或者是在为新的诗歌而发愁。但“聪明的好姑娘”识破了他。  
       『你刚才偷听了。』她说的是一个肯定句。  
       『什么？』丹德里恩打算装傻。  
       『你假装在本子上写字，可上面什么都没有。』希里抬起一边的眉毛，『别说你在思考。你的椅子离桌子太远了，你都几乎够不到桌子边。分明是刚刚跑回来坐上椅子，还来不及调整它的位置。』  
       『好吧。我是在听。』丹德里恩终于承认。  
       『所以？』年轻但有经验的猎魔人，又挑起另一边的眉。  
       『没什么所以。』诗人回答得太快，并且口气有点心虚。  
       『 《猎魔人与金龙神》、《猎魔人与蓝衣铁卫》』希里说，满意地看着丹德里恩慌了神。这两个都是丹德里恩暗地里的“大作”，其中对猎魔人的各种奇异经历的描述绝对不输给目前流传在世的其他相关作品。然而这两部小说却未曾公开发表过，原因就在于里面有着过多详细的限制级内容，且有的甚至涉及非人种族的各种高等技巧。  
       丹德里恩果不其然地咳嗽起来。  
       『还有《猎魔人与松鼠党》、《猎魔人与上古精灵》』希里的眼珠在滴溜溜地转。丹德里恩抓着羽毛笔的手抖了起来。  
       『 《猎魔人与黑日大帝》，嗯哼？』希里说出了丹德里恩最害怕的一部，他的笔掉落在了本子上，墨水溅出好几滩。  
       『我不是要污蔑皇帝……啊你父亲，的，希里。』诗人慌忙地解释。  
       『杰洛特才是我父亲。』希里说，『我只是提醒你要实事求是，适可而止。我看见了你和出版商沟通了好几次。你真的打算把这东西变成书？』  
       对事业的热爱让丹德里恩的胆子大了起来，『我没有胡说八道！只是……咳咳……把一些容易遐想的细节展现在读者眼前。你瞧，与黑日大帝那篇里，我只是写……』  
       『内务总管让女仆们把他按在浴缸里刷了至少五遍，“以保证他的肌肤，比起皇帝餐桌上会被陛下送进嘴里的金叉子还要干净。”』  
       咳嗽声更大了。  
       『敞开天窗说亮话吧，你偷听后打算又搞些什么？』希里倚着一边的橱柜，斜眼看着诗人。  
       『这……』丹德里恩紧抱着那本填满了他“旷世杰作”的本子，仿佛希里会跳起来撕毁它似的。  
       『你想要我告诉杰洛特吗？他一定很愿意立刻转回来，在你下周新作开演之前，好好问问你关于你的秘密作品。』希里指了指诗人手里的“宝贝”。  
       『不，不，不！别告诉他，他会把我还没有付印的原稿丢到火炉里的！』丹德里恩大叫起来，『我说，我说还不行嘛。』他把脸皱成一团，挤兑着嘴开始交代。『上个月，我找到了一家出版商愿意发行这一整套作品，并且用一个很不错的价格买下它的版权。但对方提出了一个条件，要我再写一个故事，作为整个系列的结尾，猎魔人的归宿。但我打破头都想不起应该要写什么，在今天之前。要知道，我一直是个实事求是的作家，从来不胡乱捏造。』  
       立刻地，希里投了一个白眼过来。『看起来你通过卑鄙的偷听手段，得到了灵感。』  
       『没错！』诗人在承认的下一刻又立马否定，『不是，这不叫偷听，这是取材！』他愤怒地强调。『这会是一个真实的大结局。猎魔人终于找到了他想要找的未来。我都已经想好了标题，《猎魔人与吸血鬼》。你看，这充满了矛盾冲突的题目，一定会吸引众多的读者。大家都会想要知道，一个天生以杀死怪物为职业的猎魔人，与一个注定敌对的种族——吸血鬼之间，究竟会发生怎样的纠葛。』丹德里恩愉快地摸了摸他那撮优雅的小胡子。  
       『陶森特的著名画家，还答应了为我的巨著绘制封面和插图呢！』提起这个，诗人简直要欢快起舞了。  
       希里尚未来得及从杰洛特那里听说这位艺术巨匠的独特视角和个人风格，所以她没有阻止丹德里恩为他自己的著作又添上“浓墨重彩”的一笔的打算。以至于之后拜读时，不禁为两位大师赤裸裸的描绘手法摇头不已。  
       当这部大作的完稿被送到印刷排字工人的手里时，杰洛特和雷吉斯刚登上了那班船，所以他们根本没有任何时间和机会，能在最后一刻让这今后会流传各国的大作毁于一旦。不过值得感谢的是，丹德里恩的良心一线尚存，在完稿上，他没有直接写上杰洛特和其他人的名字，而是以“猎魔人”、“吸血鬼”等代称。这让之后百般无奈的杰洛特只能假装书里写的人不是他，而且他也从未看过如此低俗的文学巨作。当然这仅仅只能应付应付那些不认识他的人。

       至于他们一开始打算要找的狄拉夫。  
       在杰洛特和雷吉斯到来之前，他一直过着伪装成人类的奢华生活，在贵族和商人之间混得风声水起，有着自己的巨大宅院和大量存款，整日被宴会和美酒所包围，也许还有血。偶尔地，喜欢小孩的他，还会资助一下当地的孤儿院。总之虽然社交界传说他患上了“恐女证”（其实是他再也不想和任何可能再度利用他的女性，尤其是人类女性扯不清），他依旧还是活得很滋润。直到一套精装的新书被送到他面前。  
       说起来，他也不过是好奇，而书店的老板又攀权附贵，看他在浏览新书单就急急地在第一时间送上了一整套。就在狄拉夫翻开最后一册的中间章节时（这是他的习惯，所有的故事总爱先看结局的高潮部分，所以直接就抽了最后一本翻到中间），雷吉斯来敲响了庄园的大门。当他读到，他的同伴在马厩里把勃起塞进了猎魔人的屁股的段落时，雷吉斯刚好不等仆人的通报，化作烟雾出现在了他的眼前……  
       最终，狄拉夫挥舞着这本书把也算是兄弟的雷吉斯赶出了门，而当在门外看见等在那里的杰洛特时，他想都没想就把书砸上了对方的脸。  
       结局当然是不欢而散。幸好猎魔人还顾及到相好的面子，没有和狄拉夫在众目睽睽之下打起来。

       『什么东西？』回旅店的路上，杰洛特拿着书翻来覆去，意外中掀开了包裹在外的花纹典雅的书套，一副画着他站在马厩栏前，扶着马鞍，撅着屁股，并且全裸的背部画面，作为封面出现在书套底下。上方还用红色和黑色的颜料写意地绘出吸血鬼的牙和嘴，还有滴落的血液。  
       他用拇指随意翻开一页，那里的第一句话是——  
       在被吸血的快感中，白发的猎魔人意乱情迷。  
       『他妈的，什么鬼！』巨作就这样被扔进了臭水沟里。  
       然而，作为作者的丹德里恩还是应该庆幸，因为杰洛特还没来得及细读它。所以诗人还在洋洋得意，为他所写的结局。  
       猎魔人最后选择了与吸血鬼度过一生。他们消失在熟人的目光中，去到远方旅行。偶尔地，游吟诗人在歌唱时向台下一瞥，他会看到那两人的身影。

FIN


End file.
